Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only
by Dimkaisshmexy24
Summary: Heartbreak, pain, and then more pain. Rose Hathaway goes through enough of that every day, but what happens when she meets the stunning Russian god? Better yet, what if all the truth that's been hiding from her decides to unravel right before her eyes? *Starts out AH, changes to Dhampir and Moroi.* This story sucks, so unless you're a reader already, I suggest not reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Vampire Academy or the characters! I only own the characters I make up and the story line!**

**A/N: Sorry if I mess up... this is kind of my first FanFiction story. I hope there aren't too many mistakes and I hope you can enjoy it! Uh... Chapter One..?**

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kiz," Baba looked at me with a pained expression. "I love you. I do, but you need to let me go. Explore, darling. Find your mother. Do what your heart pleases. I cannot stay with you much longer, Rosie. Let me go. Use up your inheritance and live." _

_Tears streamed down my face, the uncontrollable sobs wracking my body. _

_"No, Baba. I don't want any inheritances. Other than Lissa, you're all I have left. Don't leave me." I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that he'd survive. He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled my chin towards him. _

_"Listen to me. You can get through this. People aren't meant to stay on Earth forever, darling. I'm going now. I love you forever and always, goodbye, Rosie." The monitor beeped, letting me know he was gone. _

_"BABA!" I screamed. The home nurse I hired came in. "_GET OUT _and _LET ME BE_!" She raised her hands in surrender and backed quickly out of the room, tripping over her feet. _

_"Come back to me, Baba. You can't be gone." I whispered. I cried endlessly until the sun came back up the next day. My world had shattered. A gaping hole burned in my heart. Live could never be the same._

_END of FLASHBACK _

*ONE YEAR LATER*

My eyes bored into the grave that was decorated in white lilies. I read the grave stone.

_A CARING FATHER THAT WILL ALWAYS BE IN OUR HEARTS, SOULS, AND MINDS. _

_- IBRAHIM MAZUR-_

Today was the year anniversary of my father's death.

"You ready to go, babe?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah." I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and smoothed my dress. I climbed into his new Ferrari, dreading the next few hours to come.

"Hey, Rosie?" He asked after five minutes of uncomfortable silence. Not meaning to be so mean, but _no one_ called me Rosie. Not since Baba died.

"_What?_" I snapped. He jumped and raised an eyebrow.

"Who peed in your cereal?"

"Aaron, stop it. You know better than to call me that."

"Call you what? _Rosie_? I'm sorry, _Rosie_. I never meant to upset you, _Rosie_."

"Stop the car." My voice was filled with venom.

"No, _Rosie_." A sneer came across his face. How dare he think this was funny!

"Stop the car, Aaron!" His foot slammed on the break and her stared at me, incredulous.

"What are you gonna do? Walk? If so, give me that necklace back. You can have it when I believe that you are worthy enough to be around my family." He asked.

"What?" I scoffed and ripped the junky necklace off. "And you can have this stupid ring while you're at it." I threw the two pieces of jewelry at his face and slammed the door behind me. Aaron was yelling at me through the now rolled down window, but I tuned his shouts out. He sped away and I called Adrian in hopes of him coming to get me. I prayed that he was actually sober. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Adrian? Can you pick me up?" He sighed and agreed.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are you?" When I told him what happened and where I was, he cursed loudly and said he'd be here as soon as he could. My thoughts pondered the silly idea of me marrying Aaron. I don't love him. He doesn't love me. He's only after me for my money.

I sat down on the dirt, not caring that it would get on my butt. I missed Baba and though I would never admit it to anyone, I mourned so badly for him. Each night I cry into my pillows until I run out of tears. I can't because if I don't have anything to focus on, my thoughts are swarmed with him. Cutting myself didn't bring me comfort or control. Lissa used to cut herself and she said she could gain control over herself, but to me, I only "gained" pain. My friends tried placing me in a depression group but that never helped either.

I heard an engine rumble from a distance. I groaned and stood, smacking dirt off my dress. Adrian glided up to me, pulling out another helmet.

"Why the motorcycle?" I asked, sliding the helmet onto my head.

"You pulled me out of bed."

"Away from the heavenly pillows or away from a woman?" I was used to his absurd behavior ever since his great aunt Tatiana died around the same time as my dad. She was found dead with a bullet through her heart. Adrian and I had went to bring her a birthday cake because her birthday was a week away. A pool of blood surrounded her still body and a note had been shoved into her mouth talking about how she apparently betrayed them. We had no idea who "them" was though. We also both suffered a large loss.

"Yep. That's why I have the cycle. I met her at the bar." I sighed and I could smell the heavy lingering of cloves and alcohol.

"When are you going to drop her?" I wrapped my arms around his lean body.

"Actually, I just did. We went to her house," He replied and I could hear the smile in his voice. "It was _Marcella._" Realizing he had slept with my uncle's ex, I frowned. I scrunched up my face and feigned gagging.

"What? Marcella is hot. Your uncle has good taste."

"She's fake."

"Hot!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"Fake."

"Hot."

"Fake."

"Hot."

"Hot." I said smirking.

"Fake! Wait… I hate you." Adrian started up the motorcycle and we took off. Ten minutes later, we arrived at my mansion. I didn't just inherit all of his savings, but I got the mansion too. It reminded me too much of Baba, so I decided not to sell it.

"You coming in?" I asked him, sliding off the motorcycle. He thought about it and nodded and then hesitated.

"Maybe… Are my clothes here from last week?" Last week, I had invited him over to watch a movie and keep me company and he accidentally left his bag here. I nodded.

"Then sure. I just didn't want to smell like a rat." He said smiling. I walked up the steps and punched in the security code. Two days after Baba died, someone broke in. We already had security, but I chose to upgrade it.

"Will you ask Sydney to make me a sammich?" Adrian tossed his keys onto the table next to the double doors.

"What are you, two? Go ask her yourself. Be a big boy. Ask her to make you a '_sammich'_."

"No. She hates me." I grumbled a "whatever" and headed to the kitchen where my cook, Sydney, was bustling around.

"Syd?"

"Yes, Ms. Mazur?" She asked, her voice light and polite. I rolled my eyes.

"Syd, for the last time. Call me Rose. Please. I'm not my grandmother."

"Sorry. Is there something you would like, Rose?" I smiled.

"Yes, please. Two salami and turkey sandwiches with french-fries."

"Okay. Ten minutes." I nodded eagerly and headed to my room to change out of this dress but only to be stopped by a sharp fist-pounding on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, my voice echoing throughout the huge house. I yanked the door open and found a very _ticked_ off Aaron.

"Why are you here?" I asked, averting his death stare.

"Because you are my fiancée. I'm not letting you go that easily." He reached for my left hand but I pulled away.

"I wasn't kidding. Wedding's off."

"But you love me and I love you."

"No, you're a sardonic jerk who only cares about money and yourself." Aaron gasped, but his gasped soon turned into blazing anger.

"Take that back!"

"Not until you say sorry."

"For what?" He exclaimed.

"Exactly!" I tried closing the door, but Aaron placed his foot in the way. He pulled me out.

"Come here, Rosie. This isn't over." Fiercely, he smashed his lips against mine.

"Let go of me!" I pounded my fists against his chest.

"No. You are _mine_."

"Aaron! What are you doing? Let go of her, man! Hands off!" Adrian pried Aaron off of me.

"This isn't over." He hissed. Adrian rolled his eyes and guided me back into the house.

"Are you packed for Russia?" Adrian asked me once we had our food and when we were in my room. I nodded and bit into my food, not tasting it having lost my appetite.

"So, who's the realtor?" He asked.

"Some dude named Ivan Zeklos."

"IVAN?" I jumped at the harshness in his voice.

"Yes… he's the one who sold us the house in the first place. I'm meeting him to seal the deal."

"Oh goodness." Adrian groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"What? Is he a serial killer?" I asked with a forced laugh.

"No. He's _Dimitri Belikov's_ best friend."

"Who the heck is Dimitri Belikov?"

"A high school buddy."

"What's wrong with him?" Adrian shook his head and said nothing. His face displayed so many emotions at once. Anger. Grief. Sadness. Regret. Happiness. The worst seemed like regret.

**SOOOOO? REVIEW! Please! I know it's scratchy, but I promise it will get better! It isn't as good as I wanted it to be either… but I promise not to disappoint in the future! CLICK THAT SEXY REVIEW BUTTON! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all that are reading my story! I decided to post another chapter tonight and I'd like to give a special shout out to all my friends who have been reading my story and supporting me all the way! I hope you readers enjoy chapter two! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY (RICHELLE MEAD DOES), ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP AND THE STORY LINE. **

**Chapter Two**

(Rose POV)

"Have fun, little flower." Adrian said, completely sober.

"Yeah. Bye, Rosie Posie." Christian told me.

"Christian! Don't call her that!" Lissa elbowed Christian in the side and he winced. Lissa was small and couldn't throw a punch whatsoever, but when it came to elbowing, you'd want to stay away from her.

"Liss, it's alright. He isn't mocking dad. Aaron was."

"Really, babe. I would never do _that_ to Rosie Posie. She's like my awful sister… but I'd never go to the extremities of mocking her father."

"Yes, we know, fire crotch," I said, smirking. Christian grinned and slid his arm around her waist. "I love you guys! Don't miss me _too_ much while I'm gone!" Climbing onto the private jet, I heard Adrian yell, "There's the old Rose Hathaway!" Smiling, I sank into my seat as I waited for the long flight ahead of me.

xXx

"Spasibo." I told the desk clerk. She smiled and motioned to my two bags. I shook my head again and smiled. I had rented a royal suite at the five starred Corinthia Hotel in St. Petersburg. That Zeklos guy and I weren't supposed to meet for another two days, so to shake off my jet-lag, I decided to go for a swim. I brought three of my bikinis, not knowing when I would need them, and I chose the blood red one that showed off my well-built body and just enough cleavage. I still had to call Lissa and the gang but I had no idea what the time difference was. I thought of our conversation earlier.

"_If you do not call me, I will come to Russia myself and chop off your ears and mouth and then I'd sew them back on so I can talk to you. And then, I'd chop them back off. You'd better call me no matter what the time difference is, got it?" Lissa said, shaking a knife at me. _

"_Honey, I think she got the message by now. Will you please put that damn knife down?" Christian was setting the silverware on the table while watching Liss. _

"_Yes, mother. I understand. Put the knife down before you kill somebody." I told her._

Sighing, I walked over to where my cell phone was and after all of that over seas crap, I managed to get a hold of Lissa.

"HEY, babe!" I winced at how loud she was. "You there? How are t-those men in Russia? When are you supposed to meet Zecky, again? I know, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I forgot his name… I'm such a bad friend! F-f-forgive me?" I heard light sobs through the line.

"Lissa…"

"Oh _goooooooody_! If you were here right now, I'd s-so give you a hug… but you aren't here. How was your plane ride? Are the p-people there nice? Say hi to the bellhop for me, would you? He s-sounds like a nice guy. I want some socks. Do you know where I can get any? I found-"

"LISSA!"

"ROSE! Hah, I like this game. But-no… j-just, w-w-why can't you be like the old you Rosie Posie? You were so reck-reckless and I-I like you like that. Heh, like. Like like like like like like like like like like, really? Oh, poo. My cat is shitting on my carpet. Is that healthy? Rose? Come out, come out, wherever youuu are! Come on, be that sexy, gorgeous, ener-rgetic, spontaneouslyyyyy, amazing-zingo, Rose that you use to be! You're no fun anymore." What in the world? Why was she so drunk? Lissa could never take her alcohol well. A box of bourbon balls would get her drunk.

"Rose?" Great! A voice I could actually trust.

"Christian? What the hell! Why is Lissa so damn drunk? I'm going to have a mother fucking heart attack if you don't calm her down." I only cursed whenever I became really stressed or when I was about to kill somebody. Wait… I would be lying if I said that.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO I DO?" I thought about it for a minute or so and I heard Lissa rambling on about the most random crap.

"Make her take one of her sedation pills."

"Uh… that isn't possible. She sort of flushed them."

"That's just perfect. Umm, then knock her out. A hard sock to the face should do ya some good."

"KNOCK HER OUT? SHE'S MY _GIRLFRIEND_!" He shouted at me.

"Yeah, I know that."

"I'm not knocking her out."

"Fine," I huffed. "I've got nothing else. I kind of have somewhere to be… so she's your problem now. And Adrian's. He can probably calm her down. Don't have too much fun!"

"Rose? No! You can't leave me! I need help-" I hung up and now seemed like a _really _good time for swimming.

I placed my phone on the side table and walked out the room with a towel in one hand and a my jaw-string bag in the other. I kept my phone in the room incase Christian tried calling again. I felt bad for leaving him with Liss, but I honestly wasn't in the mood to be messing with her. She had been getting drunk more often lately and I always had to be there. Her rambling and craziness was nothing new and normally I just forced a sedation pill down her throat.

Slipping the key card through the slot, something beeped and the doors unlocked. Right when the door was about to shut, I heard a, "Wait!" I quickly leaned back on the door, holding it open. A girl about my age or a little younger popped up.

"Thank you. I left my card in my room." She breathed. Her eyes were a kind and warm pool of brown and her hair was only a bit lighter than mine. The girl wasn't _that _much taller than me, but I still seemed short compared to her.

"I'm Viktoria. Who are you?" I smiled at her friendliness.

"Hathaway. I mean- Rose. Rose Hathaway." She laughed lightly and then peeked over my head.

"Would you like to accompany me for a swim?" How could I turn this girl down?

"Sure, why not?" She jumped up and down and grabbed me by my wrist, leading us to a corner in the room where a pregnant woman, a woman probably in her mid-twenties, and another woman who looked to be in her early forties sat.

"Where did Babushka go?" Viktoria asked.

"She-" The oldest woman looked up and stopped speaking, staring at me with a friendly smile much similar to Viktoria's. "Who is your friend, Vika?" The older woman had a very strong Russian accent.

"Mama, this is Roza."

"Hello, Rose. I'm Olena, Vika's mother. Any friend of my daughter's is a friend of mine," Olena said.

"And these are my other daughters. The big bellied one is Sonya and Karolina is the skinny one."

"Mama!" Sonya whined while Karolina tried to hide her snickering.

"It's very nice to meet you all." I said. This family was so kind and lenient with each other and it made me wonder what happened to mine. My dad is dead. No siblings. Hell, I didn't even know my own mother. Only her stupid name.

"Mama, you never answered me." Viktoria crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dimka took Babushka back to her room and he said he had to do some work. That boy, he never stops. This break was supposed to be for family time." Olena shook her head and sighed. Viktoria nodded sadly and half dragged me to the hot tub. I gladly set my belongings on a lone chair and didn't take my time to bask in the hot water.

"Who's Dimka and Babushka?" I asked, leaning back and closing my eyes.

"My grandmother Yeva and my brother Dimitri." Dimitri Belikov instantly flashed through my mind.

"By any chance… is your last name Belikov?" She nodded. Time to prod.

"Do you know an Adrian Ivashkov?" She nodded again and laughed.

"You mean the totally gorgeous guy with a pair of seductive green eyes who always seems to be drunk at any time of day?" I began laughing too.

"Yup. That's him."

"Yeah, I know him. Dimka and Adrian used to be best friends until he started dating Adrian's crush, Avery. Ivan moved away one year and that's when Dimka and Adrian became friends. After that, Avery struts into town and Adrian was head over heels for her. Dimka didn't know that though and felt so damn guilty. It was like seeing a ghost float around, but Ivan came back soon and fixed Dimka back up. Don't worry. Dimka isn't so boyish anymore. That all happened six years ago and now he's a serious and no fun. I preferred the immature him," Man, this girl could talk. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm meeting that guy Ivan Zeklos and Adrian said Dimitri and Ivan were best friends." I made my self sound so calm and collected, but on the inside, I was dying to know more."Oh, yeah, definitely. Since they were two. When Ivan moved to Istanbul, that didn't stop them from having long distance phone calls and those stupid Skype things. Dimka was fine with Adrian as a friend but a year later, that's when Dimka's and Adrian's friendship went all wrong. Ivan came back and now both twenty-four year old men are happy, so that's fine with me. Dimka is a hard worker and I believe that he deserves everything he earns. However, Tasha doesn't deserve him." Another Tasha popped into my head. Christian didn't talk about his sister much, but from the looks of it, Christian hated her.

"Tasha who?" I asked.

"Ozera. Tasha Bitch Ozera." Wow. Just my luck. Now I knew Adrian's problem with Dimitri, I had some information on Ivan, and I know that Dimitri is involved with Christian's sister. Maybe I could find out why Christian hated Tasha so much.

"Why? What's wrong with Tasha?"

"She's a slut," Viktoria sneered. "I feel bad for anyone that's related to her. She's a fucking disgrace."

"I happen to know her brother, actually…"

"He isn't like _her_ is he?" I shook my head vigorously.

"Hell no. He's snarky and what not, but no. He's in a committed relationship with my best friend right now and he knows that if her hurts her feelings, I'm going to cut his pride off." Viktoria laughed and I laughed along with her. For another hour or so, I spoke to her about how it is in America and she told me a lot about Russia and the school she had to go to. Sadly, a hotel worker found me and told me I had a call at the front desk.

"Sorry Viktoria, but I have to take this. It was great spending time with you and I really do hope I see you around!" She nodded in understanding and gave me a quick hug.

"I enjoyed meeting you too, Roza. I'll see you around." _Hopefully… _I added on silently.

**A few hours later…**

"Lissa, are you done yet?"

"Shut up. Why would you even-" I heard her barfing in the background. "ask me that?"

"Dunno. Liss, listen, I've gotta go but I'll try to Skype you later, okay? And you'd better not lie to me. It would be Hell on Earth for you if you do." After a few hours of talking to Christian, we got Lissa to fall into a deep slumber. She woke up vomiting and wanted to speak to me and said it couldn't wait until we were in person. We decided on Skyping. Although, I was as hungry as a dinosaur, so I made Lissa promise to tell me everything when we spoke again.

"Bye, Rosemarie."

"Don't Rosemarie me-" The line disconnected and I rolled my eyes. Walking out, I ran smack into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" We said in unison. It took me a second to realize who it was and then we started laughing.

"I honestly didn't think I'd see you again." I told her.

"Yeah, same here. I was just on my way to get some food, would you like to join me?"

"YESSS. I'm so starving! Lead the way, Viktoria." She laughed lightly and shook her head, linking her arm through mine.

We ended up in a little café that sold fast foods along with deli foods and baked goods and it was only being occupied by three people. Viktoria glanced around and her eyes landed on a man in a corner of the little room. I couldn't see his face but I saw dark brown, almost shoulder length hair, and he was tall. I wasn't sure of how tall he was because he was sitting down, but he looked tall. _Really tall._ I could also tell he was working intently because he'd scribble something down, crumple it up, and then shoot it into the trash can. He did that about five times in one minute. From the entrance of the doorway, I could hear him grumbling and then groaning. He tried to keep his hair out of his eyes when he leaned forward to write something else done but it wouldn't stay put. The man pulled out a hair tie… it looked like… out of his bag and tied his hair at the nape of his neck. Apparently while I was paying attention to him, Viktoria stalked off in the direction of the tall man and she spoke rapidly in fluent Russian. Then, she brought her hand back and smacked him on the back of the head. Everyone in the tiny café laughed, including the workers and myself. Viktoria turned around with a smile on her face and beckoned me over.

"Vika!" He yelled.

"Dimka!" _Dimitri Belikov._ She mocked right back. She then spoke in English for my benefit.

"Now. Dimka, this is Roza-"

"It's actually Rose." I corrected her, or so I thought.

"Roza is how we say Rose here, silly. Anyway, Dimka, this is Roza. Roza, this is Dimka." Dimitri huffed, stood, and then turned around. And damn, he was tall. Being five foot seven inches really sucked. Not only was Dimitri tall, he was fucking sexy. I could melt into his warm, brown eyes. And goodness, that aftershave. His aftershave hit me like a bag of bricks. He seemed momentarily at loss for words as he studied me. I had long dark brown hair that looked black at some times, big brown eyes, curves, and nice boobs to compliment the rest of my features. I was glad I wore my hair down and I was also glad that I wore my heels.

"Are you Rosemarie Mazur?" He asked. Unlike the rest of his family, you could only hear a faint Russian accent. I looked down and fiddled with a rose necklace my dad gave me a day before he passed.

"Hathaway. _Rose Hathaway_." His head dropped and a small frown formed on his lips.

"My apologies Miss Hathaway. Are you sure you aren't related to Ibrahim Mazur? You two look eerily alike."

"Yeah, well, I guess we should because I'm his daughter." I said, deadpanned.

"Oh, then you must be Janine's daughter."

"No shit, Sherlock. Bout time you figured it out." Viktoria was laughing away.

"Excuse me?" He asked, raising his eyebrow- something I was never able to accomplish.

"Sorry, but I'm cranky. If you'll excuse_ me,_ I have to go eat something or else I'll most likely turn into a cannibal and start eating you guys."

I ordered two cheeseburgers, two trays of cheese fries, a coke, a fudge sundae, and a little box of doughnuts. Viktoria walked up to my side with an amused look on her face.

"I like how you spoke to my brother. Not many people have the guts to do that."

"I'm not many people. I'm Rose Hathaway- a damn badass."

"You got that right." The voice I just heard behind me was like music to my ears.

"MASE?" I spun around to see blazing red hair and crazy blue eyes.

"Hathaway!" I squealed an over-the-top girl squeal and jumped into his open arms.

"Miss me that much?" Mason asked.

"Duh, I haven't seen you in two damn years."

"Yeah… about that… I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to make it to the funeral. I tried to get off work but Boss wouldn't let me off."

"Wait, you couldn't show up because you had to _work_?" Mason rubbed the back of his neck after he set me down.

"Yes."

"Who's this bastard that didn't let you off? You had to _miss_ your fucking _deceased_ father. My dad was a second father to you, yet your _mother fucking boss wouldn't_ let you off to see him? That is incongruous!"

"_Rose._ Calm down. Come here." He moved us outside of the little café and spoke lowly.

"Rose, my boss isn't anyone I can mess with. I've avoided you until now because I didn't want you in danger. I used to be in the circle but now I'm out. Thank the Lord. That guy is scary as hell and even if I were you, I wouldn't mess with him. Now that I'm out, I can be around everybody. Please, please, please, forgive me." I sighed and nodded, but now I was wanted to know who he worked for… or rather _what_ he worked for.

"Thank you. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I whined. "I'm freaking hungry and if I don't get some food in my stomach soon, I will die."

"Let's go back inside and you'll see." I rolled my eyes and took my time coming back in.

"Hey, Rosie Posie. How ya holding up in Russia?" I looked up to find Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia standing in a line near the cash register.

"Why are all of you here?" I asked. Lissa smiled weakly and held up a plastic baggie and Mia did the same. Mia looked weak too. What the hell? I got closer and I froze and stared at both of them, my mouth agape. _Holy. Shit._

**Hmm… What's going on? Sorry you Dimitri lovers didn't get much of him… or any guy in fact… but I'm letting you know that they will most definitely show up in the next chapter… but then again… who knows what will happen? I highly suggest that you review and suggest what you think will happen! Someone is bound to find out… Anyway…. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be a next chapter! ****Please review! **

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! (: Oh and the Corinthia Hotel **_**does**_** exist and it **_**does **_**have an indoor swimming pool and it **_**does**_** have a such thing as a royal suite… but I don't really know about the café. I sort of just made that up. REVIEW! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! So… I really want to be a beta soon and I have to have at least 6000 words. I'm having a little bit of writer's block but I'd like to thank RozaRoseBelikov, even though she isn't my beta yet… for helping me get through it. Thanks girl! Anyway, this chapter is probably going to be a bit short… but I am going bowling soon and I don't have much time on my hands. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY. RICHELLE MEAD DOES. I OWN ANY CHARACTERS I MAKE UP AND THE STORY LINE.**

Previously in Rosemarie, The One and Only:

"_Thank you. I have a surprise for you."_

_"What is it?" I whined. "I'm freaking hungry and if I don't get some food in my stomach soon, I will die."_

_"Let's go back inside and you'll see." I rolled my eyes and took my time coming back in._

_"Hey, Rosie Posie. How ya holding up in Russia?" I looked up to find Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia standing in a line near the cash register._

_"Why are all of you here?" I asked. Lissa smiled weakly and held up a plastic baggie and Mia did the same. Mia looked weak too. What the hell? I got closer and I froze and stared at both of them, my mouth agape. Holy. Shit._

**Chapter** **Three**

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Dimitri. Don't get your panties in a wad." I scribbled some more names down, but then I realized that they couldn't possibly be it.

"Ivan, I'm being serious. Keep trying to get the list of names in order."

"Will do, boss. Bye." I snapped the phone shut and tried remembering one of the worker's name, but I just couldn't remember it. I heard heels clicking on the floor, coming towards me, but I ignored it. I scribbled three more names down.

"Darn it," I growled. "Who is he?" Viktoria came up behind me, yelling at me to stop my working.

"Dimka! You took us on this vacation to- and I quote, 'relieve my inner self from stress.' You are working and I demand you to put that pen down for _at least_ one hour. Even when we were at the pool, you wouldn't stop working. It's irking me and I want you to stop it." I shook my head and wrote down some more names. If only I knew what the man's name started with… Something hit me hard on the back of the head.

"Vika!" I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Dimka!" She mocked right back. The brat couldn't leave me alone for two seconds!

"What do you want?"

"Now. Dimka, this is Roza-"

"It's actually Rose." A girl said.

"Roza is how we say Rose here, silly. Anyway, Dimka, this is Roza. Roza, this is Dimka."

I huffed and stood, but when I turned around, I was met with a shockingly beautiful who was most likely not much older than Vika. I was stunned at the least, because I felt like I've seen Rose before. _Rose, Rose, Rose._ Abe Mazur popped into my mind.

"Are you Rosemarie Mazur?" I asked. I knew Abe had a kid that was four years younger than me, but I never expected to meet her because he was so protective, but then again, this woman in front of me probably wasn't even related to him.

"Hathaway. _Rose Hathaway._" I dropped my head, but I remembered that Abe had once went out with a woman named Janine Hathaway. Out of utter curiosity, I had to ask.

"My apologies Miss Hathaway, but are you sure you aren't related to Ibrahim Mazur? You two look eerily alike."

"Yeah, well, I guess we should because I'm his daughter." She said, deadpanned. It made more sense. I though Abe had a kid with Janine, but I was never sure.

"Oh, then you must be Janine's daughter."

"No shit, Sherlock. Bout time you figured it out." Viktoria was laughing at this. I wasn't very fond of either girls now.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I'm cranky. If you'll excuse_ me,_ I have to go eat something or else I'll most likely turn into a cannibal and start eating you guys." I heard what she ordered when she went up to the cashier, but I what I didn't understand is, where would she be putting all of that? I sat back down, thankful that I was done with introductions, and began to write more names down. I was about to gather my things and leave, but a piercing squeal rang through my ears and I winced.

"MASE!" Rose screamed. _Mase! _That was the guy I needed. Mason Lee Ashford, you're back in the biz. Somehow, I had to confront him whenever he wasn't with his friends. Ivan gave him an outing and he gladly took it, but we needed him for one more task. I gathered my belongings and slid past them out the door.

(Rose's POV)

"Liss, you weren't actually drunk, were you? Please tell me you weren't." She smiled and shook her head.

"I was a bit excited… you know how I get." I laughed along with Christian and Eddie.

"Hey, Mia, I didn't know you and Eddie were a thing." Mia and I were rivals back in high school but it all stopped when she heard about my father's death. I hated her more after that because she took pity on me, but we worked it out and it turned out that she suffered from her mother's loss and had no idea who her father was. It was my situation but switched.

"Yeah. For a few years now-" Eddie interrupted her.

"Yeah, and before you go all psycho on us, no one else knew. We wanted to keep our relationship under wraps." Mia leaned back against Eddie's chest while he put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. They made a great couple, those two.

"I feel out of the loop now." Everyone except Mason raised their eyebrows at me. He knew exactly what I meant.

"I don't have a boyfriend and I'm also not pregnant."

"Rose, my offer still stands." Mason said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. Mason always flirted with me and made it clear that he has always had feelings for me. Could it be that bad if I actually say yes? I thought about it and I _do_ like him more than a friend but I was always worried that if we broke up, would our friendship ever be the same. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Yeah, Mase. I know it does and if you don't mind, I'd like to take you up on that offer." Everyone gasped, including Viktoria, who I forgot was here.

"I just don't want to get pregnant if that's okay with you." Mason grinned from ear to ear and nodded eagerly.

"Hell yeah, Hathaway! I'm cool with whatever you want." I smiled brightly too and Mason was just the person I needed right now. I ran up to him and hopped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist. I whispered in his ear, "_I. Want. You._"I could hear a slight growl come from his throat and I pulled his face to mine, giving him a huge kiss. When I broke it, he was breathing heavily. I giggled and pried myself out of his strong grip, walking over to where my food was beginning to get cold.

Washing my food down with my delicious Coke, I held my hands out in front of Lissa and Mia.

"Gimme."

"Give you what?" Lissa asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"The tests! I want to see what it looks like."

"Really, Hathaway? You want to see a piece of plastic with pee all over it only being covered by a another thin sheet of plastic when you are eating? You're sick." Mason's face scrunched up in disgust while he played with my hair.

"Hey," I swatted my hand behind me and managed to smack his cheek. "That's no way to speak to your _girlfriend_." Mason groaned and the rest of us laughed.

"Now you know what it is like to face the wrath of girlfriends. Smooth, Mase, smooth." Eddie told him. Mia, Lissa, and I shot daggers at him.

"Watch your mouth, Edwin." I said. It was Mason's turn to snicker at that.

They both handed me the pregnancy tests and I studied the faces.

"Who uses smiley faces or sad faces? It's weird, isn't it?" All of the guys agreed.

"If you are making fun of my pee stick, then give it back. I'm proud of having a little Dragomir… or so Christian calls it… inside of me." I shook my head and laughed, handing them back their pregnancy tests.

"I can't believe it. You two are pregnant," I whispered. I rubbed my head and stood, wanting to go for a swim.

"Viktoria?" I asked, looking around.

"Yes?" She was patiently listening to our conversation.

"Sorry, I never did introduce you to the gang. Guys?" Everyone was now watching me. I grabbed Viktoria by her right shoulder. "This is Viktoria. She has been very welcoming towards me and you guys will like her too. Viktoria," I pointed at everybody in the order they were in and named who they were. "This is Mason, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, and Christian." She gave a small wave and acknowledged them shyly. She shook all of their hands but I could tell she was hesitant to shake Christian's.

"It's nice to meet you all." Her Russian accent came thick.

"As it is to meet you too. I say we all go to the pool!" Lissa was practically bouncing up and down put after a few seconds, Christian spoke to her and was completely serious.

"Hon, I don't think that's healthy for the baby. Stop jumping up and down." I burst out into hysterics and could barely stand up straight.

"Yeah, I vote pool." I said, regaining my composure.

"Pool it is." Mia said. I liked how the men never interfered with our choices.

xXx

"Does this make me look fat?" Mia asked, showing off her flower printed bikini.

"Hell no. No, honey bunches. You're a stick like Lissa."

"Gee, thanks Rose." Lissa said, mustering up as much sarcasm as she could.

My phone buzzed and I could tell it was from Viktoria. We exchanged numbers and she told me that she was waiting in the pool area.

"Come on. We'll meet the guys down there." I told them. We needed to get down there soon or else we wouldn't have as much time to swim before the pool closed.

When we arrived, the guys were sitting down on chairs, in their swim trunks, talking. Each one had wash board abs but you could tell Christian was just a bit skinnier than them.

Mason jogged over to the doors and like a gentleman, he opened and held the door open for us.

"The rules say no running. In all caps." I said while walking to our chairs.

"I jogged. There's a difference." Where was Viktoria? I looked around and spotted her tackling some guy in the middle of the pool. She was laughing as he tickled her, and then I noticed _he_ was _Dimitri Belikov_. I smiled to myself as I assumed he had to be having fun. She said he was so uptight and that she could rarely get him to relax.

"Who is Viktoria with?" Mason asked.

"Her brother. Come on. I want to swim." He nodded and hauled me over his shoulder. I was _not _expecting that. I screamed but ended it short as he jumped into the nine foot area. I sucked in a deep breath and was soon met with cold, salty water. Swimming to the surface, I hooked one arm onto the ladder that was nearby. Mason came up seconds after I did, laughing.

"You jerk!" I took my free arm and splashed a wave of water on him. He shook it off his face like a dog.

"A hot one." Rolling my eyes, I let loose of the ladder and swam over to Viktoria who was already watching me with a huge grin on her face. I could see Dimitri swimming over to her with an evil smirk on his face.

"Viktoria! Watch ou-" She screamed when he caught her ankle and started dragging her down. Soon he must have stopped because _she_ stopped her screaming and became angry.

"DIMKA!" She roared and then groaned. "I have to pee. Tell him I'll be back." I nodded and when I turned my head, he was right there. I gasped lightly and concealed my shock. He was so sneaky.

"Hi there, Rose."

**I know, I know… I though I was going to have more Dimitri for you but I need more ideas. I have to go bowling now anyway. I hope you enjoyed it! It's also short, yes, I know, but I don't have much time at the moment. Review and let me know what you think! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THE A/N! That's an author's note right? Er.. I feel dumb. Oh well. **

**Herro! I'm sorry I've been such a poopey author! In the last chapter, I didn't even label Dimitri's POV! Argh. In case you did not know, the first part of the story (before Rose's POV)- it was Dimitri's. I think I made it clear enough though- in his POV- that you knew it was him because Viktoria and Rose visited him in the little café and yeah… AnYwHo! And, I also feel bad because I haven't updated in about two weeks.. Maybe longer. Also, I'll have one of those "Previously on/in" things at the beginning of stories or TV shows and it'll be kind of long.. But it's whatever. Okay, enough with my blabbering, let's get this story on the road! I hope you enjoy ;) Please read A/N at bottom too…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY (RICHELLE MEAD DOES…), ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP AND THE STORY LINE. **

Previously in Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only:

_Mason jogged over to the doors and like a gentleman, he opened and held the door open for us._

_"The rules say no running. In all caps." I said while walking to our chairs._

_"I jogged. There's a difference." Where was Viktoria? I looked around and spotted her tackling some guy in the middle of the pool. She was laughing as he tickled her, and then I noticed he was _Dimitri Belikov_. I smiled to myself as I assumed he had to be having fun. She said he was so uptight and that she could rarely get him to relax._

_"Who is Viktoria with?" Mason asked._

_"Her brother. Come on. I want to swim." He nodded and hauled me over his shoulder. I was not expecting that. I screamed but ended it short as he jumped into the nine foot area. I sucked in a deep breath and was soon met with cold, salty water. Swimming to the surface, I hooked one arm onto the ladder that was nearby. Mason came up seconds after I did, laughing._

_"You jerk!" I took my free arm and splashed a wave of water on him. He shook it off his face like a dog._

_"A hot one." Rolling my eyes, I let loose of the ladder and swam over to Viktoria who was already watching me with a huge grin on her face. I could see Dimitri swimming over to her with an evil smirk on his face._

_"Viktoria! Watch ou-" She screamed when he caught her ankle and started dragging her down. Soon he must have stopped because she stopped her screaming and became angry._

_"DIMKA!" She roared and then groaned. "I have to pee. Tell him I'll be back." I nodded and when I turned my head, he was right there. I gasped lightly and concealed my shock. He was so sneaky._

_"Hi there, Rose."_

**Chapter Four**

(Rose POV)

"Hello." I began to swim away, but he placed a hand on my should. A tingle ran though my arm, streaming right down into the pit of my stomach. I also couldn't help notice how warm his masculine and calloused hand was.

"You can't say 'hello' and then leave… Who does that?" I turned around and internally groaned at the loss of contact, but I quietly stated, "Rose Hathaway." He chuckled and gave me a full on grin, revealing sparkly white teeth.

"Alright then, but I ought to let you know that it seems as if you're boyfriend is having fun with my sister."

"What?" He gestured over to where Karolina… I believed that was her name… and Mason were talking and laughing. I simply shrugged.

"You don't care that he's on the _verge _of cheating on you?" I glared, which seemed to have not one bit of effect on him, and started to swim away, _again_.

"Wait," He said, grabbing onto my wrist this time. That tingling buzz was even stronger, and I think he must have felt it too because he immediately dropped his hand.

"_What?_" I snapped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I rolled my eyes sucked in a deep breath. I plunged into the cold water- but when I opened my eyes, I saw Mason climbing into the pool, with his arm slinked around someone's waist. Even though we had only been dating for a very short amount of time, a little part of me scolded me, telling me it wouldn't last. I broke the surface, not facing Mason and Karolina, and I was met with familiar icy blue eyes. But these didn't feel right. They were _crazed, hypnotic, psycho, raging, icy, blue _eyes. I jumped back and backed away until there was a few feet between us.

"Hello, Rose, I don't believe we've met. I'm Tasha." I froze. Tasha Ozera.

"Ozera?" _Say no, say no, say no, say no, _please_ say no. _I thought.

"Oh," She said, taken back. "Why yes, I am! I assume you know Christian?"

"Yes. I do." I could now see why Christian, Lissa, and Viktoria hated her. She was freaky.

"Goody. Well _Rose_," She said my name with such venom. "I have to speak to you about a certain _someone _who belongs to_ me_ and not _you_." I was confused at first, but when I met her eyes, I knew who this was about.

"You stay away from my fiancée, you got it?" My eyes darted to her left hand. No engagement ring.

"I hate to break it to you, but you aren't engaged." She narrowed her eyes at me and from her next words that rushed out of her mouth, my thoughts of her being insane were confirmed.

"I will be! Dimitri loves me and I love him and you'll never be with him. He's mine. _He. Is. Mine. _We're going to be together forever and we'll have six children and we'll live in his big fancy house and we'll have three dogs and his stingy grandmother will die because she will be too old by then and our wedding will be next August! My dress will be made of diamonds, Dimka's tux will have a picture of me on it's matching tie- along with his boxers. It will be an all-white wedding, and-"

"Tasha, shut up. I don't care about your freaking all-black wedding and eight kids! I don't care about you _or _Dimitri! I don't care about your freaking life! I simply spoke to him- never mind. I don't owe you an apology. If you'll excuse me, I want to get out of here and away from you."

"_Fuck you_." She seethed, her teeth bared.

"Oh I know you want to." I swear she was killing me with her eyes right then and there but Viktoria came up not even a second later.

"Tasha, why are you here?" Viktoria's voice was sweet but I could hear the menace buried beneath it.

"Just stopping to say hello." Tasha's eyes never left me.

"In your bikini?" My eyes darted to her yellow bikini- that did nothing to compliment her pale skin, it only made it worse- as did hers. Also, speaking of looks, my eyes traveled to her sleek black hair and then to her perfect face that was not-so-perfect. I was surprised at the least, not having any notice of it before, but there was a weird, jagged, purple scar that marred her left cheek. (I KNOW IT WAS MULTIPLE SCARS, BUT THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT. PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD AT ME IF YOU THINK I AM INCORRECT, AND ALSO DO NOT BECOME UPSET AT THE FACT THAT TASHA IS CHRISTIAN'S SISTER IN THIS STORY AND NOT HER AUNT. JUST A HEADS UP IF ANYTHING ELSE IS DIFFERENT!:])

"Whatever. We'll see you later, Tash." Viktoria waved me over and we started to leave but Tasha said, "It was nice meeting you Ross." Ross. Two can play at that game.

"Wish I could say the same, Trash."

"Tasha," she corrected.

"Same thing." I told her, smirking. Viktoria rolled her eyes and she jerked me away from the person that ruined my half-business half-vacation trip. Once we were out of earshot, she asked, "What was that all about? I hate her too, but I have a reason." I couldn't help but laugh, even though I was pissed to no end.

"She thinks I'm after your brother."

"Why?"

"Because I was speaking to him after you left to use the restroom."

"Oh, well, I'm not surprised. She's been like that ever since they started dating. She gets jealous easily."

"I can tell." Viktoria sighed regretfully.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She seemed upset about something but she shook her head.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone… only if I hate you. But you have nothing to worry about because I don't hate you." She smiled half heartedly and looked me in the eye.

"Roza, how do you do it?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

"How do you bring that random air of comfort? When I met you by that door… you just brought along that odd essence of trust and comfort." I shrugged and said, " I don't know, honestly. People can confide in my and I feel like it's my job to…" _What's the word? _I questioned myself.

"To what?" She asked.

"I guess to protect them. I feel like it's in my nature and blood to protect them. I guess guarding their secrets is a way of protecting people and that's what I do. You have no idea of how many people's secrets I have confined in my brain." I didn't know how many secrets I held. Lissa trusts me the most so I know every little secret she has. Mason talks to me. Eddie talks to me. Mia talks to me. Hell, even Christian trusts me with his secrets. And I don't mind any of it.

"Would adding another make any sort of dent?" I glanced at her and a small frown played upon her lips while she picked at the towel in her hand.

"Not at all." I sat down next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, get on with it." I told her, laughing lightly. She smiled again- that half hearted smile.

"Okay… five years ago, I met a guy named Rolan. Rolan Kislyak. Seeing as how I was only thirteen, I thought we were in love and all that fun shiznit-" I didn't want to interrupt, but I just wanted to make sure I knew her age.

"You're eighteen?" She nodded and continued.

"I thought we were in love, and one night… he convinced me to do it with him… and being stupid ole' me, I went along with whatever he wanted." She had a distant look, like she was back there when the event occurred.

"Dimka, the overprotective insomniac-"

"Dimitri has insomnia?"

"Yes, Roza."

"Sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, with his insomnia, he said he never heard me return home, so he came out looking for me. Eventually, he found me outside a popular bar, totally wasted and used. Rolan dumped me there after we did it in the bathroom of the bar. Dimitri swore that if he ever saw Rolan again, he'd beat him into next week. However, Dimka took me back into the bar so he could clean me up a bit that way I wouldn't look too suspicious, and he met the gorgeous bar tender.

"Tasha is four years older than him and they've been together ever since, but I guess it doesn't matter with them. I think they only met because of my mistakes and I _know_ it's all my fault. If Dimka hadn't met Tasha, he wouldn't be so uptight- at least, not around my family. If Dimka hadn't met Tasha, he wouldn't be gone all the time. If Dimka hadn't met Tasha, he would be happy." Viktoria's bottom lip quivered and I quickly pulled her into a hug while she let a few tears escape.

"I miss him, Roza. I don't know what to do. I hate Tasha and if I hadn't fallen for Rolan, none of this would've ever happened!" I pulled back and pushed her back so she could look into my eyes.

"Viktoria, look at me." Her head hung, but soon enough, she moved her eyes upwards and glanced at me.

"Viktoria, people make mistakes. I make mistakes. You make them. Dimitri makes them. You're sisters, your mother, my mother, my friends, your friends- _everyone_ makes mistakes. You can't go back in time and fix them either. You want to know what I do? I keep my head held high and stay strong. In this case, Vik, none of this is you're fault. I'd blame it on Rolan. Viktoria, do you know what you need to do now?" She shook her head.

"You improve. You're telling me that he's never home anymore… or that he's just never around you anymore. Well, go after him at times he _is_ around. Call him, Skype him, Facetime him, text him, e-mail him, I don't know… do whatever you want. Don't lose your brother-sister sister-brother connection. I learned that the hard way. Do you understand, Viktoria? There's always room for improvement and staying farther and farther away from that problem makes it worse." She nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Go after him." She whispered.

"What was that?" I mimicked her whispers.

"I said, I'm going to go after him. No one steals my brother from me." I grinned in approval and gave her a pat on the back.

"Good." She threw her arms around me, her thin body clinging to me like a lifesaver.

"Thank you, Roza." I could feel my oxygen flow cutting off.

"_Can't. Breathe._" I choked out.

"Sorry…" I smiled and shook my head.

"No need for that Vik. Go find your brother." She nodded eagerly and actually ran out of the pool area whereas I just took my time walking out, ignoring everyone else around me. I let Lissa know I was leaving and when she asked why, I said, "It's nothing." She frowned, knowing it was not _nothing_ and I also told her that if anyone asked, she could tell them that I left. When I got back to my room, I crashed, and waited for the next day's events.

(Dimitri POV)

"Dimka!" I heard my name shouted and I turned around, not expecting her to be here.

"Tasha, why are you here?" I asked her. She bounced up and down like a kid who got what they wanted from a candy shop and grinned so widely I thought her face would split into two.

"Just came by to say hi. I've missed you."

"I haven't even been gone for a day."

"Really?" She asked, looking down at her bare wrist, as if there were a watch there.

"Huh, well, that's weird. But it doesn't matter, because now I'm here with you!" She giggled, running up and pulling me down for a long kiss. Lately, Tasha had been becoming very clingy… almost _too_ clingy. But being me, I kissed her back with as much energy, hoping it would end soon. Thankfully, it did- afterone minute of spit swapping. I gagged internally, praying my face did not betray me. Apparently it didn't because then she purred,

"Where is your room, Dimka?", dragging a finger down my chest and licking her lips at the same time. Before, I'd enjoy the moment we were sharing. Now? Not so much.

"Tash, I have work to do. Maybe later." Okay, maybe it was a little lie, but I'd do anything to get her to leave me alone for the time being.

"Ugh! Is there ever a time where you _aren't_ working? Whatever, meet me later if you can. My room is next to yours." With that, she walked off.

"Dimka?" said a much quieter voice. I peered to my left and there stood Viktoria, still in her bathing suit, plucking at her towel. She only fiddle with things if she was nervous.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk. Now." She hauled me up to her room and sat me down in a chair while pacing back and forth. She never answered any of my questions on the way up here and I was becoming agitated with her behavior.

"What is it Vika?"

"Dimka…"

"Just spit it out already." I muttered, leaning back in the chair.

"Do you hear yourself?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Dimka… we are splitting apart."

"Vika, that's ludicrous."

"No, actually, it isn't. You take us on vacations like these but you don't really hang out with us. Any time I try to speak to you, you are either working or you are with Tasha.I get that you may 'love' Tasha, but-" She quoted the love part.

"Why the quotes?" I asked.

"Because you don't really love her! You never have! Maybe as a friend, but you're heart doesn't belong to her. I'm quite shocked that you'd let this go on for such a long time, but Dimka, you and I both know that you don't really love her. I see how you are distant with her. I have eyes, Dimitri Feliks Belikova." She only uses my full name if she is angry or upset with me. In this case, I think it's both.

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I don't? Dimka, do you remember five years ago? Do you _not _remember _that_ day when you found me outside of _that _bar? Do you? I understand, Dimka! I know everything you feel right now. I though my moments with Rolan were over until I fell under the bastard's stupid charm! Dimka, I understand _exactly_ how you feel. The only difference is that you choose to think that no one is there for you. There are plenty of people that feel exactly how you feel every day, but you choose to ignore any help. Dimka, if you do not enjoy your time with her, then move on. It isn't like any of us like her anyway!"

"Who's the 'us'?"

"Your family. Co-workers. My friends. My friend's friends." I scoffed. None of her friends knew me.

"None of your friends know me or Tasha, Viktoria."

"Oh really? Rose Hathaway does." Rose. The blunt, rude, un-disciplined, sexy, brave, amazing, beautiful Rose Hathaway. The moment my hand landed on her arm, I felt happy and relaxed. Viktoria pulled me away from the memory.

"She hates Tasha as much as I do. Tasha's brother hates her, Tasha's brother's girlfriend hates her, and then the rest of Rose's friends hate Tasha. And don't forget Babushka, Mama, Sonya, Paul, and Karolina." I was quite shocked by all of the people that hated Tasha, but only one question popped into my head.

"Why do they all hate her?"

"Because of the ways she acts and treats people. She already has you wrapped around her prissy little finger and in all honestly, it makes me sick to my stomach to watch you obey to every one of her commands." Viktoria was right. I couldn't believe this was all right before my eyes, yet, I never noticed. I groaned and rubbed my face.

"You're right. I'll tell her tonight."

"Tell her what?" Vika asked, handing me a bottle of water.

"I'm going to break up with her." Vika grinned and plopped down on her bed.

"Good."

xXx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'IT'S OVER'?" Tasha roared, glaring at me.

"I'm saying that I am breaking up with you Tasha." I could feel my control beginning to slip as I became more and more frustrated each second.

"No! Dimitri, we're supposed to get married! And have six kids and have an all-white wedding, and-"

"Hold it right there. Wedding? And kids? Where did that come from?" I exclaimed.

"Dimitri, you're the one for me! I love you and I know you love me and-"

"No, Tasha. I don't love you, I never have- only as a friend. You and I are not compatible for each other."

"S-See, that's where you-you're wrong! You've got it all wrong, baby! You can't leave me! Dimitri! Damn it! I. LOVE. YOU. You love me too! We're soul mates! Baby, please don't deny the connection!" Soul mates and connection? I don't think so.

"Good bye, Tasha. It was nice knowing you-well, no, it wasn't really… good bye."

"NOOO!" She screamed an ear piercing scream and charged at me, jumping onto my back. Her fingers bit into my neck but I could barely feel it.

"Tasha, let go of me. If you don't-" A sharp pain shot up through my mid-section, starting from my lower back.

"_Shit,_" I breathed, before clutching my back.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Dimka, you'll pay for this. For hurting me!" The knife went through the cut again and I couldn't stand the pain. I dropped to my knees, my hand flying to my back, desperately trying to get the knife out. Tasha laughed sinisterly, twisting it farther onto my back. I gasped, like there was enough air, and was relieved when I heard Tasha scream while she was pulled off of me. I yanked the knife out and applied pressure to the extremely bloody wound.

"Dimitri?" Someone asked. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"Hmm?" Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths, Dimitri. Be a man.

"Are you wounded?"

"Hmm?" I asked again.

"Oh my gosh… it'll be okay. We'll get you to a hospital-soon. It's okay." A soft hand ran up and down my face while their words began to dissolve.

"Stay with me Dimitri. Come on. Stay awake. Eyes open. Come on."

"It hurts." I managed to say, my voice shallow.

"I guess it should, seeing as how your arm has two bullets in it, your chest has one, your lower back was stabbed multiple times, and your head was hit with a chair. I think you _should_ be in pain. If you aren't, that's a bad thing, Dimitri." What? I thought I was only stabbed… I was told to rest soon enough, and I was soon out before I even knew what overwhelmed me.

**A/N: OMG! Poor Dimitri! ****L**** Anywho, I told you to read this because I wanted to know what you would think if I posted a different story, that would go under the miscellaneous category- I believe. I have other people reading it already and they think I should… but I don't know. It's about a girl named Evelina Kiryakov…. Who goes by Eve for short and how she explains some of her past, present, and now- future. It's a work in progress, but I think it's coming around pretty well… if you review and let me know what **_**you guys**_** think, then I might post an excerpt from it. (: Also… A few days ago, I was able to go to the premier for The Hunger Games- "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"- and to be honest… I was sort of disappointed. Although I was disappointed, I'd have to admit that I **_**do**_** believe it was better than Twilight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update faster and be more consistent.. :/ Review! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah yeah, I know. I am awful.** **I try to update faster, but it just isn't happening. Also, I've been having some major writer's block… so at least give an effort to not kill me. I -unfortunately- do not have a laptop or computer of my own, only an iPod. With iPods, you can't update any crap(well, not that I know of…) -which, by the way is extremely annoying- and so I can't type anything for this story on there. I sadly have to use one of my parent's laptops and my mother almost never abandons her laptop, and that makes it extremely hard to get it from her. Blegh. Anyway, enough of my rambling, my point is that I'll try to update whenever I can. Spring Break! Yeah buddy! But then I'm going out of town, so I don't know when I'll be posting another chapter. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe not. Maybe the day after tomorrow. We'll see. Also, my story does not have that label where it says "ALL HUMAN," because it isn't. You'll get what I mean throughout the story. (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD! **

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY WITHOUT PERMISSION, FOR THIS IS MY WORK!**

Previously in Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only:

_"Dimitri?" Someone asked. Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

_"Hmm?" Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths, Dimitri. Be a man._

_"Are you wounded?"_

_"Hmm?" I asked again._

_"Oh my gosh… it'll be okay. We'll get you to a hospital-soon. It's okay." A soft hand ran up and down my face while their words began to dissolve._

_"Stay with me Dimitri. Come on. Stay awake. Eyes open. Come on."_

_"It hurts." I managed to say, my voice shallow._

_"I guess it should, seeing as how your arm has two bullets in it, your chest has one, your lower back was stabbed multiple times, and your head was hit with a chair. I think you should be in pain. If you aren't, that's a bad thing, Dimitri." What? I thought I was only stabbed… I was told to rest soon enough, and I was soon out before I even knew what overwhelmed me._

**Chapter Five**

**(Rose POV)**

I tossed and turned but I couldn't seem to fall into any kind of slumber. I kept thinking about Mason and thinking if he was actually cheating on me when- after all this time, he was chasing me. Maybe he didn't want me because now I was available for him. I didn't know what kind of damned logic that was, but my counselor from a while back asked me if I was interested in anyone, I told her _he_, who was actually Aaron, wasn't available and then she told me that I could possibly like him because he wasn't available. I found it a really stupid logic, however, Deirdre (Deirdre was the counselor Rose had in ShadowKiss because of her seeing Mason) went to school for all that crap, so I just had to trust that she was right. I sighed and sat up. My throat was burning because it was so dry and I wanted ice cold water. I grabbed the little ice tub hotels left for you next to the TV and slipped my fuzzy black slippers on. I also snatched up my key card and wallet incase I decided I wanted a snack from the vending machine. Walking down the corridor, I heard bangs and smashing. As I got closer to the vending machine room, the smashing got louder along with muffled shouts. I stopped dead in my tracks once I heard a gunshot. Chills ran up spine as I stupidly crept closer to the sounds.

_Bang._ That was the second gunshot. Someone grunted as _another_ gunshot was fired. That made three.

I came to an end at the end of the corridor where a room was labeled _ROYAL SUITE-307_. The door was slightly cracked and I heard a voiced that I hated boom loud and clear.

_"It hurts, doesn't it? Dimka, you'll pay for this. For hurting me!" _Shit. What has psycho bitch done now? Someone let out a cry of pain and I thought that someone was Dimitri.

I kicked the door open and scanned the area. I saw Tasha hanging onto Dimitri like a monkey and when she stabbed him in his lower back, he fell onto his knees, gasping. His head had a huge gash in it, I saw two bullet holes in his right arm, and through his white t-shirt I could see that one was also shot through his chest. That wasn't the only damage though. His other arm was bent at an awkward angle as was his left wrist, his stomach had an even thicker gash that ran from the side of his ribcage to his lower abdomen, and his forearm was oozing with deep red blood. I dropped my things by the door and charged at Tasha. Her face was screwed up with anger while she was stabbing his back. She hopped off his back, still completely oblivious to the fact that I was in the room, and threw a chair at him, the leg hitting him sharply on the side. His body thumped when he fell the rest of the way and for me, that was the last straw. I knocked her legs out from her and she shrieked.

"Rose? Why are you here?" I didn't answer her question. What I _did _do though was do a roundhouse kick to her head. I wasn't even aware that I was capable of doing that, but I it happened anyway and knocked her out. With her body landing on the floor next to the side table, I figured that would keep her out for the time being. I hastily made my way towards to Dimitri and I could see that his breathing had become shallow and he was fighting to stay awake.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you wounded?" Damn, that was a stupid question to ask.

"Hmm?" He was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Oh my gosh… it'll be okay. We'll get you to a hospital-soon. It's okay." I ran my hand up and down his face, worried as hell. I was hoping to comfort him, but then I realized that wasn't something that I should be doing because he began to drift off. I couldn't have him go into a coma.

"Stay with me Dimitri. Come on. Stay awake. Eyes open. Come on."

"It hurts." He croaked.

"I guess it should, seeing as how your arm has two bullets in it, your chest has one, your lower back was stabbed multiple times, and your head was hit with a chair. I think you s_hould_ be in pain. If you aren't, that's a bad thing, Dimitri." I immediately dialed Viktoria and told her to call the cops, EMTs, firefighters, or whatever else she could get a hold of. Dimitri was losing too much blood and his skin color had dramatically changed from a tan complexion to a pale one. When the paramedics arrived, I noticed their uniforms were lab coats and office apparel instead of the regular uniforms. Viktoria called back telling me she'd be here as soon as she could but she said she had to first tell her family what happened. A woman wearing a black blazer, black slacks, and a crisp white collared shirt approached me. She looked to be in her fifties from what I could tell and her hair was cut short ending an inch or two below her ears.

"Hello," she greeted. "I am Guardian Petrov."

"Guardian? Like a body guard?" She narrowed her eyes at me, trying to tell if I was being sarcastic or asking a serious question.

"I assume you would call it like that… Miss Hathaway, you do know what a Guardian is… Am I wrong?"

"No."

"Rosemarie! You went to school for fourteen years learning about protecting our Moroi! I understand you believe it is not your duty to protect them, but there is no need to act so childish about a serious matter! St. Vladimir's-"

"What are you talking about Miss-er… Guardian… Petrov?"

"Rose?" Her anger dimmed and turned into utter shock. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am… but Guardian Petrov, how do you know my name? And what is a 'Morie'?" I so confused and I didn't know what this lady was talking about.

"Moroi…" she whispered. "Look at me, Rose." I did, and her eyes hardened when they met mine. "Maria! Dorothy!" She yelled, without taking her eyes off mine.

**(Dimitri POV) **

When I opened my eyes, brightness blurred my vision. Something beeped and I shot up from my position, looking around. My hands rested on a rough blanket that did nothing but make my hands feel dry as they rubbed against it, and my throat burned with searing pain.

"Mr. Belikov?" I turned my head to find a woman with brownish-blonde hair and a friendly smile.

"Yes?" My voice cracked and she excused herself for a moment, but only to come back with a Styrofoam cup filled with water to the top. I took a sip and cleared my throat.

"Thank you, miss…?"

"You can call me Oksana." Oksana said, holding out her right hand. I gently shook it.

"Thank you, Oksana. Could you tell me why I'm in here?" I asked, gesturing around to all of the hospital equipment.

"Oh, you poor thing," I raised a brow. "You don't remember anything?" One moment I was at the hospital in the somewhat comfortable bed, and then in the next moment I was back in the memory of her attacking me. Her eyes were so hypnotic…

"Mr. Belikov, I think it would be best if I told you what happened." Even though I was completely aware of Tasha attacking me, Oksana triggered and replayed everything that happened, except the explanation was given in words.

"What about my body?" I felt my arms and head, but nothing was bandaged, _and_ nothing hurt.

"I healed you. It took some effort but I managed to heal it all. I also infused some silver rings with the magic so you can keep your health up until you start exercising again. " I laughed, but it was forced. I was beginning to wonder if this woman was mentally crazed.

"Yeah, because you can do that. How am I not wounded?" She shook her head and sighed.

"I am a spirit user, Mr. Belikov."

"Dimitri." I corrected. I went by "Mr. Belikov" in my work place and hearing it over there is already enough. If I had to meet with any other companies, I was addressed as "Mr. Belikov."

"Dimitri, do you know _anything_ about the Moroi and Dhampir world?"

"The _what_?"

**(Rose POV) It's just a little reminder of her last POV if you already forgot! (: I'll do it for Dimitri's too. **

"_Rose?" Her anger dimmed and turned into utter shock. "Are you alright?"_

"_Of course I am… but Guardian Petrov, how do you know my name? And what is a 'Morie'?" I so confused and I didn't know what this lady was talking about._

"_Moroi…" she whispered. "Look at me, Rose." I did, and her eyes hardened when they met mine. "Maria! Dorothy!" She yelled, without taking her eyes off mine._

"She's under compulsion, Guardian Petrov." Maria, I believed, told the woman in front of me. She was thin and tall and had bright blue/green eyes. Her shiny blonde hair was shoulder length. Dorothy wasn't as tall and she looked more wide built. She wasn't fat or anything, but she looked like she had a stronger body frame. Dorothy's hair was extremely curly and the perfect individual light brown spirals bounced whenever she made the most miniscule movements. Her eyes were also a bright blue but her cheeks were dotted in light brown freckles.

"Yes, I have to agree with Maria. Even I can tell. Rose isn't the same from when she was at St. Vlad's."

"Is that what her aura reads?" Guardian Petrov asked.

"From what I can tell, yes. Rose," Maria said, turning to me. "You have been under a thing we call compulsion. It tricks your mind into believing many lies and if you want, I can undo all of that for you. All you have to do is ask." WHAT THE HELL?

"I'm completely lost. What is a 'Morie' and what is a 'Dhampir' and why am I being compelled?" I didn't know what to start with so I questioned in the most simple way I could.

"_Moroi_ is a term for a vampire. We feed off of humans to get the food and energy we need- never to kill unless we wanna go rogue. We also have the capability to wield magic in each of the five elements- earth, air, water, fire, and spirit. We are thin and lanky compared to Dhampirs and we also have superhuman senses. Dhampirs are half-human and half-vampire and are created from a Moroi and a Dhampir, or a Moroi and a human.

"They have the fast reflexes and good senses of Moroi but they also have the sturdiness and strength like humans. Dhampirs can go out into the sun but the sun weakens Moroi. There are also bad vampires out there, called Strigoi. They are immortal. Dark. Evil. Ravenous. They feed to kill. They feed on Moroi blood to gain more strength and speed. Strigoi are made as to where Dhampirs and Moroi are born. Strigoi are former Moroi, Dhampirs, and sometimes even humans. If Strigoi go out into the sun, they die. Did you catch all of that?" Dorothy explained all of that rather quickly, but I didn't swoon or sway at the idea of vampires. For some odd reason, none of this felt knew.

"Rose, you are shadow-kissed. You crossed to the other side and you were kissed by the shadows. I'm shadow-kissed, too. Your friend Vasilisa brought you back. Maria brought me back. Do you remember any of this?" Dorothy looked at me and all I saw was hope. I shook my head, but then the more I thought about it, the more images I received. My head-shaking came to a stop a few seconds later as my mind took me to a scene that I could now remember very easily.

"_Roza!" I turned around to see Dimitri heading my way with a big-ass grin on his face. _

"_Hey, Comrade! What are you doing here?" We were celebrating my birthday at Lissa's… just a little girl slumber party that they wanted to throw for me. Of course, I didn't want to do that if we were going to have pillow fights, gossip, and paint each other's nails, so I made them rent horror movies. _

"_Happy eighteenth birthday, milaya moya." I giggled, and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling us behind a building so I could kiss him. I planted a big one on his lips while I clung to him for dear life. He chuckled under the kiss. When we parted, we were both gasping for air. _

"_I got you something." _

"_Dimitri! I told you not to." I scolded, slapping his chest. _

"_Relax. I think you'll like it." _

"_What if I don't?" He simply shrugged. Reaching into his duster pocket, he produced a small rectangular box. I knew it wasn't a ring because this one wasn't as square. When he opened it, I gasped and my eyes widened. Inside the box laid a white gold chain with a rose as it's tag-a-long charm. The rose was embedded with many diamonds and rubies. The two jewels swirled in an intricate pattern until they reached the center where a dark red ruby sat with the smallest initials- "_R _&_ D_"- carved into it. The rose itself wasn't huge but to me it was huge. It was about the size of a nickel to a quarter. _

"_Dimitri…" I whispered. _

"_Shh, don't say anything, Roza. Just let me put it on you." I silently turned and lifted my long, dark brown hair. I loved the way it felt against my neck and collar bone. The new object reminded me of my Dimitri. He clasped it and kissed my neck before letting me turn around. All I saw was pure and undying love in his eyes. _

"_I love you, Dimitri."_

"_As I love you, my Roza."_

I fumbled around for the clasp of my necklace and quickly undid it. It was the same one from the memory and just to make sure, I looked for the "_R_ &_ D_." Dimitri and me? I never thought of that one.

"What is it, Rose?" Guardian Petrov asked.

"Dimitri…" I whispered. I sounded just like I did back in that memory. The paramedics had already taken him away and so they were now working on the unconscious Tasha.

"Ah, yes. I remember you two. You were the cutest couple I had ever seen, but then you two were caught. I think Tasha told on you two."

"Tasha?" I glanced over at her heap of a body.

"Yes. She wanted Dimitri but he declined. She offered him the job of him being her guardian and she even offered to start a family with him, but he was so in love with you. A love struck man he was."

"Then why were they dating now?" My eyes darted between the three females that stood before me.

Maria spoke up. "Tasha and Dimitri were dating?"

"Yeah."

"Petrov, Dorothy… I believe we have our suspect."

**(Dimitri POV)**

"_Dimitri, do you know anything about the Moroi and Dhampir world?"_

"_The what?"_

"I believe you are under compulsion. I'm going to undo the compulsion, alright?" Oksana approached me with her hands raised like I was a wild animal. Her eyes bored into mine and I got lost in a strange feeling of comfort and happiness.

"Dimitri, you will remember everything before you were compelled and after you were compelled. You will remember everything about your past life before you were compelled."

"I will remember everything before I was compelled and after I was compelled. I will remember everything about my past life before I was compelled."

"Good. Now tell me Dimitri, what do you remember?" I broke through the compulsion and gasped at the one thing I remembered the best.

"Rose! Rose Hathaway. The love of my life… and then Tasha. Tasha compelled me the night I gave Rose the necklace and after that she compelled me to leave the academy after I had to break up with Rose. And then at the night of the bar, she compelled me into asking her out and then when I tried breaking up with her tonight, she ignored me and said we were meant to be together. All of this is so damn confusing!" I yelled, rubbing my face. I was wearing a new set of clothes… I didn't even want to think of who had to put them on me. I wanted to get hell out of here to find my Roza. I yanked the IV out of my arm and climbed out of the bed, slipping on my tennis shoes that someone left for me.

"Dimitri? What are you doing?" Oksana laid a hand on my arm, but that didn't do anything to stop me.

"I need to find Roza." Oksana nodded.

"I'll need you to sign yourself out." It was my turn to nod.

"Thank you, Oksana. For all of the help you've given me. I appreciated it."

She smiled. "Now, Dimka, you are in a Moroi-slash-Dhampir hospital. Not a human one. They wouldn't know how to treat your wounds but we do. So if you see anyone with fangs, don't freak out.""Oksana, I know that vampires exist. Life is the same except I know I was compelled. I know I quit my guarding job and I know what I do for a living. It's all going to change now since I am quitting all of that stuff to get my status as a guardian back." She sighed and patted my back. "Good luck, Dimka. I hope everything gets better." I smiled and left the room.

**(Rose POV)**

"_Then why were they dating now?" My eyes darted between the three females that stood before me. _

_Maria spoke up. "Tasha and Dimitri were dating?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Petrov, Dorothy… I believe we have our suspect." _

"Tasha? I knew she was a psychotic bitch, but she compelled Dimitri _and _me?" I looked to Maria for confirmation. She nodded.

"Dimitri." As if on cue, Dimitri barged in through the door. They had only taken him away about an hour ago. Damn, he was fast.

"Roza," I met his eyes. They said so much- ranging from "I would die for you" to "I am going to fucking kill Tasha for what she did to us." I jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Dimitri!" My arms wrapped around his neck as his encircled my waist and I felt like kissing him forever. But sadly, we couldn't.

"I missed you, milaya moya."

"I missed you too, Comrade. Four years is way too long to be separated from a significant other."

"I couldn't agree more." He pressed his lips softly to my forehead.

"Has anyone un-compelled her?" He asked, glancing at the mini group consisting of Guardian Petrov, Maria, and Dorothy.

"No." I answered for them.

"How do you remember me, Roza?"

"I just do."

-Knock, Knock-

Dimitri went over and opened the door.

"Dimka!" Viktoria ran over and hugged us both. Olena, their mother, did the same. Karolina came in followed by Sonya, who had a little boy that looked to be about six or eight following behind her.

"Uncle Dimka!" The little boy shouted, stumbling over to Dimitri.

"Hello, Paul. Miss me that much?" Paul nodded and sat in his uncle's lap. Paul looked a lot like Dimitri. He had the same hair and big brown eyes, and he was already tall. For his age, anyway.

"Have you been good?" Dimitri asked the mini Dimitri, ruffling the his hair.

"Yes. Well, Mama doesn't think so. Babushka does!"

"Her opinion is the only one that matters, right?"

"Mmmhm!"

"Dimka!" Olena scolded.

"Just kidding, Mama. Mama, do you remember Roza?"

She nodded and turned to me. "I remembered you all right, but I found it weird that you didn't recognize me. Or Sonya or Karolina. You had never met Vika because she was at St. Basil's. (IDK IF IT WAS BASIL OR AUGUSTINE OR EVEN SOMETHING ELSE… SORRY IF I AM INCORRECT!)

"Can someone just un-compel me already?" Maria nodded, and came over to me.

"Look at my eyes." I did, and I immediately fell under the compulsion.

"Rose, you will remember all of your past before and after you were compelled."

"I will remember all of my past…"

"That's right. All of your past before and after you were compelled."

The compulsion left as easily as it came and I could now conjure up everything from _before_ I was so easily compelled.

"Viktoria, now that I think about it, Dimitri isn't twenty-four. He's twenty-eight."

"I know." She replied.

"Earlier, today… yesterday… I don't know, you said he was twenty-four."

"My bad. I meant twenty-eight." I nodded in understanding and I laced my fingers through Dimitri's.

"What do we do now?" I asked aloud.

"Now, we wait for Tasha to come out of her unconscious state. She is going to be charged for going against the rules. She went to such extremities to where she might even be on the death penalty. Technically, you two weren't supposed to get caught or charged because Rose had turned eighteen, but Tasha compelled _the queen_ to place a charge on you guys. If you want your guardianships back, you can have them." I nodded eagerly while Dimitri nodded calmly. I never understood how Dimitri could be so stoic at times.

"I'll give you a call as to when she is awake. Goodbye." Alberta (Rose knows everything now, therefore she knows Alberta's name…) left along with Maria and Dorothy. The "paramedics" or rather the Alchemists had already been long gone. Now, it was just Dimitri, Olena, Viktoria, Sonya, Paul, Karolina, and myself in the torn up room.

"Dimitri, if you want… you can stay with me. I rented the Presidential Suite." I said, slightly smiling. All I wanted to do right now is sleep.

"I'd love that, Roza. I'm exhausted, so goodnight Mama, Vika, Karolina, Sonya, and Paul. If you need me, I guess I'll be in Roza's room." They all nodded and stood up and left.

"Today had been the most weird day I have ever experienced." Dimitri said, once we got to my room.

"I couldn't agree more."

"I can't believe that she compelled the queen."

"I can't believe she flipping~ compelled us since she arrived at St. Vladimir's. I just don't get that she waited until the whole plan was hatched out to compel you into asking her out. We were already under the whole compulsion spell shit, I don't see the point in waiting those few months." Dimitri yawned lightly.

"Let's go to sleep, Roza."

"Alright, Comrade. G'night."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." I climbed into the covers and snuggled into his chest while one of his strong arms wrapped around my body.

**Translation: **

**Milaya Moya- My Sweet**

**Wow. I wasn't expecting any of that crap to happen. It's pretty rushed, yeah, and it sounds kind of fake, but oh well. I have been trying to work on this all day and I have had the worst flippin~' case of writer's block, but it's over now. Dimitri is all better, Rose is all better now that Dimitri is back, they are both un-compelled, but what about Rose's necklace? How did her father get it? If you have any questions, feel free to either PM me or review. I am not double-checking work, even though I really should, but I'm just too darn tired. I am about to hit my head on this keyboard to keep myself awake. Sorry if there are any mistakes! Please review. I don't care if it's a hater's message saying that you'd wish I die and go fall in a hole. I don't care if it's a love letter. Let me know what you all think of this story because I am a person who kinda runs from motivation. Your comments/opinions/thoughts give me motivation to write and right now, I'm just not feeling it. So, if you could take a minute to write a comment saying **_**anything**_**, I would be grateful! (: Also, I have so much to explain… like where Lissa was during all of this and what not! Argh, idk what to do. Anyway, yeah. Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! (: SO, I went on somewhat of a vacation and it was kind of boring. :P. I have been thinking much about how to continue the story without making it sound incredibly stupid, but my idea-I think, is alright. Also, I'd like to give a special shout out to ****Maria****, ****Dorothy****, and ****Nekkaloveschocolate**** for reviewing! They were all supportive and I just wanted to thank you all for that. I hope this chapter isn't as weird, sloppy, and jacked up as my last one. Just thinking of it makes me want to go rot in a hole. :/ ALSOOOO- I recommend reading my A/Ns because sometimes they might explain crap you never understood in the past chapters. Just sayn'. Anywho, ENJOY! [: **_WAIT! READ A/N BOTTOM PWEASE! _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT WRITTEN PERMISSION FOR THIS STORYLINE/PLOT BELONGS TO THE ACCOUNT OWNER OF DIMKAISSHMEXY24! **

Previously in Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only:

_"Today had been the most weird day I have ever experienced." Dimitri said, once we got to my room._

_"I couldn't agree more."_

_"I can't believe that she compelled the queen."_

_"I can't believe she flipping compelled us since she arrived at St. Vladimir's. I just don't get that she waited until the whole plan was hatched out to compel you into asking her out. We were already under the whole compulsion spell shit, I don't see the point in waiting those few months." Dimitri yawned lightly._

_"Let's go to sleep, Roza."_

_"Alright, Comrade. G'night."_

_"Goodnight. I love you."_

_"I love you too." I climbed into the covers and snuggled into his chest while one of his strong arms wrapped around my body._

**Chapter Six**

**(Rose POV)**

I woke up to a whiff of aftershave. Smiling to myself, I turned to see Dimitri rummaging through his duffel bag quietly with a towel wrapped dangerously low on his waist and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey, sexy." You could tell he wasn't expecting me to be awake because he jumped at the sound of my sleepy voice.

"Goo-morring, Roshaa." I laughed.

"Goo-morring to you too, Dinnka." He held up a finger and went into the bathroom, coming out not a minute later- clothes on and toothbrush gone.

"I had a toothbrush in my mouth, therefore, I was not able to speak properly. Don't make fun of me, Roza." I smiled cheekily.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. We have a lot to do today and I want this chaos over as soon as possible." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want me to go get break-" A fist pounding on the door cut Dimitri off.

"OPEN THE DOOR ROSE!" Mason? I walked over and peered out the peephole.

Creaking the door open, Mason's piercing blue eyes burned into mine.

"How could you?" His voice cracked.

"How could I what? I didn't do anything to make you so damn mad!"

"Uh, have you looked around? Maybe at the huge, over six feet tall, Russian man?" I couldn't help but glance at Dimitri who had an extremely confused expression on

"What did Dimitri do? Between you two, he's the victim, 'Mr. I-chase-a-girl-since-I-first-meet-her-and-then-once-I-finally-have-her-I-cheat-on-her!'"

"Me? I never cheated on you! You're the one who has a boyfriend and then another guy in your room!"

"Oh shit." I turned to Dimitri and he must have realized the same thing I did because he smacked his forehead.

"Mason, you are under compulsion." I told the angry redhead.

"No, Rose, I'm not."

"You never know! Ugh, where's Lissa?" I was about to dial her, but I almost forgot she was pregnant. Using magic probably wouldn't be good for the baby so I thought of Adrian. But he said he went to school with Dimitri, which could be possible because they never even knew each other until the Badica attack… Damn it! _Everyone_ had been under compulsion! Adrian and Lissa shouldn't be able to be compelled though because they were spirit users.

"Dimitri, can you call Alberta? We need those two girls… Maria and Dorothy, ASAP. Everyone has been under compulsion, it seems. Although we may have been compelled, I don't get Lissa's and Adrian's case because they are spirit users and cannot be compelled." I groaned, "I'm taking a shower. Mason, calm down and sit. Dimitri, if you could try to have Alberta and Maria and Dorothy come over here and undo whoever needs compulsion-undoing, I would be grateful." Mason rolled his eyes and sat, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"Quit being such a baby and grow some balls. Once we have this-" I waved my arm dramatically in the air. "figured out, I'll figure whatever we have out, because before I was compelled, Dimitri and I were together. I am now going to take a shower." I shoved through Mason's legs that were resting on the coffee table and got some clothes out of my suitcase. During the whole ten minutes I was in the shower, I thought about how Adrian and Lissa were still effected by the tricks, yet they couldn't be compelled.

Maybe there was a sort of a weird elixir that could've been placed inside of their blood supply… no, that's just ludicrous. I would have to eventually talk Tasha myself so I could find out _how _the mad woman did it, but I needed to fix it first.

Turning the knob, I dried myself off and pulled on my jeans and Nike tee.

"Roza? Maria and Dorothy are here." Dimitri walked in right after I finished tying my hair up.

"What about Alberta?"

"She had some other matters to attend to dealing with Tasha, but she said once her schedule is cleared, she'll find us." I nodded, gathering up information.

"Hey, Dimitri?" He looked up from his phone.

"Mm?"

"Did you think about how Lissa and Adrian were tricked?"

"Yes. There is always a chance that they could have some sort of sickness… I don't understand it all that much either. I'll do what I can to figure it out."

"Me too." He took my hand in his and sadly, I resisted.

"Mason is being worked on right now, so once he's back to reality, he should be fine with this." Dimitri raised our intertwined hands and led me to the living room where Dorothy sat quietly off to the side and Maria's eyes fixated on Mason's.

"Mason?" He snapped out of his trance and tried to focus on who said is name. I came forward.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I was forced to cheat on you… and I was forced to, uh- I really don't want this to sound like I think you're ugly or something, but I was forced to like you more than a friend. You and I both know I stopped with my obsession once we headed off to college and plus, you already knew I was in a committed relationship with Karolina before all of this happened."

"You were?" Dimitri was bewildered.

"Yes."

"Were chasing rabbits men. So, lets go through how all of this happened in the first place. Tasha came to St. Vladimir's around Christmas time and acted like the good guy. She asked Dimitri for him to be her Guardian and mate, but he declined. After that, Tasha went berserk and decided to rat Dimitri and I out, _after_ I turned eighteen.

"She used compulsion on Tatiana to make her make us spilt and she had Dimitri and I stripped of our Guardianships. After the phenomenal 'Love fades, mine has.' quote used by none other than Dimitri Belikov, I gave up too saying that I never believed that it was my duty to protect our Moroi. Ever since, Tasha has used compulsion on Dimitri, Mason, me, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri's family, his friends, the _council_, _and _the queen. Guaranteed, she made Tatiana kill herself. She made us all believe different lies, but somehow managed to frequently visit to keep up with all of the compulsion.

"Now, all we have to figure out is how we can undo all of those compulsion victims and figure out what she did to Lissa and Adrian to make them think other things too. Maria, Dorothy…" I turned to them, my brain about to explode from questions, and asked, "Do you know how Tasha may have inflicted them with her mind tricks?" Dorothy nodded eagerly.

"Mhm! Maria and I have been doing more research on our topic and we found out that if you mix the other four elements together into one, you can get a strong compulsion-one strong enough to overpower a spirit user. Chances are, she found that and was able to spilt her power among Adrian and Vasilisa, just to give them a little confusion. Queen Vasilisa is-"

"Hold up, Lissa actually won the election?" I asked. I knew there was an election and I encouraged Liss to do it, she went for it. Tasha must have tampered with that too because Lissa wouldn't be out here with a baby in her stomach when there are Strigoi out for her. She's the queen.

"Yes," Maria continued. "She did indeed. Anyway, it's quite chaotic at Court since she isn't there, so the quicker we finish everything, the faster everything will be back in order."

"This is all my fault." Dimitri rubbed his face. At the same time I said "No, it isn't," Maria, Dorothy, and Mason said, "Yeah, it kind of is."

All eight eyes turned to me. "What? It isn't Dimitri's fault that he is so sexy! It isn't his fault he was born! It isn't his fault that his mom decided to go and fertilize some eggs of hers so she could give birth! It most definitely isn't his fault that Tasha is obsessed with him. I mean, I would be too if I didn't have him already." While Dimitri shook his head, the other three laughed.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Dimitri asked.

Maria thought about it. "There are a few solutions to the problem that Dorothy and I read about. One was to create an elixir mixed with human blood and then have the Moroi drink it… for Dhampirs it was mix it with some kind of food- but in our case it's a Moroi. Another solution was to re-harness all of that power from before and undo it like I have been doing, except this would take a whole lot more time. The last option we found was to gather at least half a dozen of people who have a strong capability for compulsion and then fix whatever is wrong with the person, however, in our case, we would need at least a dozen people for the job. If I were one of you guys, I'd choose one or two because number three would take too much time."

"Number two sounds the easiest because we don't even know what would be needed for the elixir." I said.

"Yes, but Dorothy and I can read more into the elixir one if you'd like. The only long part about it would be relocating the recipe for the elixir. Other than that, once we head back to Court, I can just mail it to your address. Is that alright with you?" I nodded along with Dimitri. Mason just shrugged.

"Good, now that we have all of _that_ settled, I believe I have some other people to help." Maria stated, brightly.

"Are you sure? Lissa tries not to mess with too much spirit because of the darkness." The darkness was almost impossible for me to control and I had more experience than the bond mates in front of me.

"Yes. It may seem like this takes a lot since were basically fixing their brain, but no, it takes as much as about healing a scratch. Also, we have ways for Dorothy to let her darkness out without harming anyone. We're all set."

I sighed. "Alright. I'll get them all up here." Five minutes later, I had called Sparky, Eddie, Mia, Viktoria, and then Lissa. I knew we couldn't help Lissa right now, but it would be best for her to know somewhat of what happened to her. Dimitri had called the rest of his family, a few Dhampir friends that may have been effected by Tasha's doing, and he called Alberta to let her speak to the council about all of this.

WW

Dimitri was speaking rapidly in Russian to someone on the other line and then snapped the phone shut.

"Who was that?" I asked, walking over to him and rubbing his arm.

"The business I used to be in wasn't a very good one and when I tried telling all of them that I was quitting and handing it over to the next superior person, they wouldn't have any of it. I quit anyway and if they don't like it, that is just too bad." I nodded and then remembered my deal on my house. "Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?"

"What about my house? I realized it is actually really close to Court, but the thing is, do you think they'll let me live there?" I had been thinking about it and I wondered if I could live there with Dimitri and have Lissa there too so I could protect her.

"Well, yes, it's your house, but don't forget about Lissa. If you still want to protect her, you go where she goes."

"I know, and I was thinking-wait, never mind. She's all high and mighty. She'll have to live on Court grounds."

"Not if you have the house covered in Guardians, have wards surrounding the house, and then have a decent security system."

"I guess, but then Lissa might not want to live there. And then we couldn't forget about Christian," I groaned. "Tasha really screwed things up." Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair. I chuckled lightly and buried myself into his chest.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too, Roza. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ahem," I jumped away from Dimitri.

"I see you two can't keep your hands off of each other."

"Shut it fire crotch, no one asked for your opinion."

"But it wasn't an opinion… it's the truth." Christian winked at me, opening his arms for something such as a reuniting hug.

"What makes you think we should hug, sparky?"

"Fine, don't hug me. You are missing out on a real treat, rosie posie."

"Aw, come 'ere." I gave him a "man hug" and then moved on with my life.

"So, how's life been other than your sister going all maniac and compelling anyone she can get her hands on?" Christian rolled his eyes.

"I'm good. I am worried about Lissa though… she's pregnant and we don't know what compulsion could do to the baby.""Yeah. We can fix it later, but right now, our priority is figuring out how to take care of her and everyone else _and_ the council." He nodded again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Could you get Liss? I need to try something…" I let my words drift as he sighed and went to go get her.

"What is it, Roza?" I thought that maybe if I spoke to her and tried to bring up past memories, then maybe she would shake off the compulsion. It can always wear off, but there are always certain procedures that need to be gone through in order for the problem to be solved.

"Just a little experiment." Dimitri sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I am going to go see how Ivan is doing." I nodded absently and watched as he made his way towards the living room where all the magic was happened. Seconds later, Christian and Lissa reappeared in the doorway. "Hey babe!" Lissa all but shouted, coming over to sit by me.

"Hey, Liss. How's baby Dragomir holding up?"

"I don't know. The baby doesn't even have fingernails. It's heart has only just started beating!"

"Really?""Mmhm. After eighteen to twenty-one days of the conception, the baby's heart begins to beat. I read it in my book."

"So you're at least three weeks?""Yep. Three weeks and two days. I cannot wait to have a little baby-"

"Dragomir," Christian corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. He or she will be my little angel either way. Goodbye Christian, hello baby!" I smiled at how Lissa spoke to her stomach, rubbing circles over her skin, and had that look of adoration written all over her.

"What?" Christian looked truly scared at the fact of Lissa giving all of her attention to their kid. "Kidding, kidding, calm your tits Mr. Baby Daddy." Lissa said, winking at her boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriend…

"Lissa, Christian, are you two ready for a kid? I mean, you aren't married- you aren't even engaged." Liss simply smiled at my statement and produced a ring out of her pocket.

"But what if we _are_ engaged and to be married on the fifth of July?"

"B-b-but it's May! What about sex during the honeymoon?"

"Sex doesn't effect the baby, Rose."

"Oral can."

"Yeah, yeah, but we don't have to do oral."

"But what about getting it up the butt?"

"We don't have to do anal either! I read out of that book that it can be uncomfortable during pregnancy, so it probably won't happen. Goodness, can we stop talking about Lissa's and my sex life now?" I stared openmouthed at Christian, who's face was twisted with disbelief. Lissa and I laughed.

"Anyway, Rose, would you like to be my Maid of Honor?" Lissa had a pleading look on her face and even though I didn't like to take my time and plan out crap, I reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Now, since-"

"Lissa, wait. Can Christian and I talk to you about something?"

"Go ahead." she said, flipping through a magazine happily.

"You know who Tasha is, correct?" I studied her and wondered what Tasha planted in her fragile mind.

"Yes, Christian's sister, why?"

"Well, Tasha has compelled you. It's a bad thing where-"

"I know what compulsion is and I know what tried doing to me. I know that I am the queen of the Dhampir and Moroi society. She tried fooling me, but it didn't work. I knew she was up to something and I had Adrian and the council pretend to go along with it. We weren't sure how to fix the problem but then Maria and Dorothy showed up, working it out. I thought you understood that spirit users couldn't be compelled?"

"I didn't think they could. Does that mean that Dorothy and Maria have been telling me lies about those cures and what not? Why did you wait to tell me this now instead of before? It would have been so much easier if we knew, Liss." How could she not tell us something so vital? I bet the problem would be out of the way if she just said what was wrong.

"Because, like I said before, I wasn't sure of what was wrong. I almost had it but you guys figured it out before me. And yes, they were lying to you, for your own benefit. There is no elixir, or some re-harnessing solution, nor is there a way to fix the problem with a bunch of compulsion users." She was right.

Everything seemed okay now, but we would have to wait for her decision on Tasha's trial. Dorothy and Maria bounced into the room. "Everything is completed. I don't believe Maria and I will be needed anymore."

"Thank you. Your jobs here are done if everyone is un-compelled. Your help is greatly appreciated." Lissa said, shaking each of their hands.

"Are we dismissed, your highness?" Maria asked.

"You are. Have a good day."

"Thank you, your highness." The two teenagers bowed before leaving my suite.

"That's weird. I can already tell I won't be getting used to that anytime soon." I shuddered at the thought of Lissa recruiting mini soldiers and each one of them bowing at the most simple command. I don't know why that image popped up in my head because I knew Lissa would never do that.

"Rose?" I peeked inside her head and saw that she was telling me to go and talk to our compulsion victims.

"Yeah, yeah, _your majesty_." I bowed, smirking. Lissa glared while Christian clamped his lips shut to prevent him from laughing.

WW

Mason slapped my hand away.

"Hey! Didn't your mother ever tell you that it is quite rude to hit a _girl_?"

"Yes, but you aren't one, so I don't think we have a problem." He walked right into that one.

"Calling yourself gay, are we now?" Christian, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Viktoria, Sonya**(Belikov)**, Karolina, and Ivan all snickered. Dimitri shook his head along with Mikhail, Sonya**(Karp/Tanner, in my story they are married)**, Olena, and Yeva. Paul was in the corner listening to music.

"No, I'm just calling you a man. You are built like one _and_ you act like one, so for all we know, you could have man parts too."

"Trust me, she doesn't." Dimitri said only low enough for me to hear. I smirked as his arm went around my shoulders and I relaxed into his body.

"No, you're calling yourself gay because technically, you and I dated, and if you are calling me a man, then you are attracted to the same sex."

"But I'm not attracted to the same sex! Is Karolina a man? I don't think so." I glanced at her and she winked back at me.

"But what if I was?" A devious thing she was. Mason's skin color turned more pale.

"Y-y-you are kidding me, right?" We all laughed but it ended short when there was an abrupt knock on the door. I went to get it and I nearly screamed at the sight in front of me.

"Hello, Rosie."

**Ew, this chapter sucked. I know there wasn't much of anything… it was quite boring in fact, but I need to put more ideas together. The ending of this chapter actually just came to me whenever I was trying to end it. Who is the person at the door? Like I said in my first A/N if you took the time to read it, I wanted you to read this one too. I wanted to let you know that if you don't get something or have a question about my logic for the story, you are free to PM me or ask me through a review and then I answer it in the next chapter. Just wanted to let you know(: Like I said before, this chapter wasn't good at all, and so I hope you can forgive me for my suckiness and mistakes. It took me almost as long as my previous chapter to write because darn writer's block doesn't seem to want to leave me and I am also half asleep. Anyway, until next time or chapter, bai! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE! PLEASE READ A/N- IT'S GOT IMPORTANT STUFF YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ! **

**A/N: Alright, first off, I'd like to thank Dorothy, nekkaloveschocolate, Shawna, and Maria for reviewing! (: Secondly, I want to apologize for not updating in two freakin' weeks. Yeah, I know, but I've been busy with stupid school and quadratic and radicals and shiz. I got a B, an 88 B in math, because my teacher wouldn't let me get my **_**completed**_** paper out of my folder that I accidentally left in my locker! I want to kill her! Stupid old lady, -.- AND THEN, my language arts teacher, who doesn't even know how to spell 'probably' or 'heroes' (she thinks it's spelled heros) needs to go back to college because she DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO TEACH! Even I could do better than her(I am only going into high school…)! We were going over Grammar Reviews- it's where we correct incorrect sentences- and even though my hand was raised **_**high**_** in the air, she wouldn't call on me. I was going to point out the last grammatical error but then she was all like, "Let's go over it. Oh, look, you guys missed one. There's supposed to be a comma here and here and quotations here and here…" Yeah, we missed it because you, you little piece of #$!%$!, wouldn't freaking call on me! I STRONGLY DISLIKE HER SO MUCH! Anyway, I'm chasing rabbits.. ALRIGHT- NOW FOR THE REAL CRAP.**

**For those of you who are confused about the story- I don't even know if some of you are- but here's an explanation/summary (A very long one) about what's going on and stuff from her past**.

There was never a Strigoi attack, therefore Dimitri was never turned. THEREFORE, Rose is still a virgin! No cabin sex! That's right, twenty-two and a virgin. If she couldn't have Dimitri, then she couldn't have anyone.

Who knows, I might add them getting down, dirty, and kinky much later in the story, but I'm not really comfortable writing a lemon. Anyway- Tasha was after Dimitri but he told her he did not have feelings for her, but someone else. Rose and Dimitri continued their secret relationship until Tasha found out about their undying love, and then even though Rose turned eighteen the day before, Tasha still told on them. Kirova technically couldn't do anything about it and that's when the compulsion popped in. Kirova said she wouldn't take it to the authorities so then Tasha compelled her to tell the council and Tatiana.

Tasha murdered Tatiana after the woman she wouldn't do anything about it because in this case, Rose wouldn't be with Adrian. Tatiana believed Rose to be a blood whore that represented herself cheaply. Tasha poisoned the Queen and yeah... The council elected a new ruler, Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. The Quorum rule was changed back then by Tatiana, yes she might be a cold hearted b*tch, but she wasn't _that_ evil. Lissa won the election with the support of Adrian.

Mason, most of Dimitri's family, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Rose, Dimitri, Abe, maybe Janine(not sure about her) I think that's it… they were all compelled by Tasha. You'll find out later on how she did it. Rose& Dimitri were compelled to tell Alberta and everyone else they knew that they believed it wasn't their duty to protect and to start living like regular people. Mason was compelled to 'love' Rosie and drop his Guardianship. Eddie- compelled to drop his Guardianship too and living like normal people. Mia- compelled to believe all the things going on. Christian- compelled to believe all the things going on too. Abe- compelled to believe all the things going on. Janine...compelled to Rose was missing and captured by Strigoi. Most of Dimitri's family- Yeva knew what was going on the whole time. Old, wise woman. Olena compelled to understand what Dimitri did. Viktoria compelled the same way, along with Karolina and Sonya, Paul (poor kid!), Zoya (poor baby! ). Oh! And then there was Ivan, yes, I kept him alive, who was compelled into working with Dimitri. _And also,_ Lissa and Rose still have their bond since Dimitri was never turned. Dang it! One more thing- calm your titties because Tasha and Dimitri **NEVER **had sex. She was going to do that at the hotel but then Dimitri didn't love her and blah blah blah- the rest is history. Gosh, I should've planned this out before. It is too confusing to keep up with and I now despise the word compel/compelled/compulsion! Urgh. Anyway, yeah, are we clear? I know that was a bit confusing, for me… dunno about you guys.

Tasha tried compelling (-.-) Lissa and Adrian but it didn't work because they're Spirit users. Okay! Good, now, I am going to tell you that I will be naming chapters from songs. I recommend looking them up because in some way, I am going to try to relate it to the chapter. If not, it might just be a good song that I think is awesome. Sorry for the late update. Had a busy week other than school and last week I wasn't able to get a hold of a computer. Aright, that was nearing 1,000 words so I am going to shut up now and let you read. Once again, SORRY! :/ Ah poop… One more thing. I messed up in making Paul like eight to ten years old when he'd be fourteen. In this chapter, he'll be his _correct_ age.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT WRITTEN PERMISSION FOR THIS STORYLINE/PLOT BELONGS TO THE ACCOUNT OWNER OF DIMKAISSHMEXY24! **

Previously in Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only:

_Mason slapped my hand away._

_"Hey! Didn't your mother ever tell you that it is quite rude to hit a __girl__?"_

_"Yes, but you aren't one, so I don't think we have a problem." He walked right into that one._

_"Calling yourself gay, are we now?" Christian, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Viktoria, Sonya __**(Belikov)**__, Karolina, and Ivan all snickered. Dimitri shook his head along with Mikhail, Sonya __**(Karp/Tanner, in my story they are married)**__, Olena, and Yeva. Paul was in the corner listening to music._

_"No, I'm just calling you a man. You are built like one __and__ you act like one, so for all we know, you could have man parts too."_

_"Trust me, she doesn't." Dimitri said only low enough for me to hear. I smirked as his arm went around my shoulders and I relaxed into his body._

_"No, you're calling yourself gay because technically, you and I dated, and if you are calling me a man, then you are attracted to the same sex."_

_"But I'm not attracted to the same sex! Is Karolina a man? I don't think so." I glanced at her and she winked back at me._

_"But what if I was?" A devious thing she was. Mason's skin color turned more pale._

_"Y-y-you are kidding me, right?" We all laughed but it ended short when there was an abrupt knock on the door. I went to get it and I nearly screamed at the sight in front of me._

_"Hello, Rosie."_

**Chapter Seven- 24 by Jem**

**(Rose POV)**

I'm not really the type to scream or become shocked… but this visitor made my stomach twist, turn, flip, and feel extremely hollow. I knew those red eyes that used to be brown all too well, but seeing him with ashy white skin and a cold stare chilled me to my bones.

"Why are you here?" I managed to choke out.

"I came here to warn you."

"I thought you were dead- you still are, but I thought you _died_ from Sandovsky's Syndrome."

"Yes, darling, I am a Strigoi and I 'died' of the disease but I was turned shortly after my death. Happy? You have an explanation, now be quiet or else I will lose my temper. Understood?" I nodded.

"Roza? Who's at the door?"

"Eh, him again? Does he ever leave you alone? That isn't important. I came here, as I said, to warn you. I am not the only one after you, Rosie. However, when I awaken you, you shan't worry about it. Let the games begin, shall we?" After having that said, he took off, a gust of wind blowing back into and through the doorway of the suite.

"Rose, are you alright?" I was glued to the spot, unable to move. Not even lifting a finger was something I could manage.

"Rose, _who_ was at the door?" Dimitri spun me around to face him.

"Dad." I whispered.

"I thought he passed away. Are you seeing ghosts again?" I shook my head.

"He's a S-Str-"I couldn't continue and I burst into little sobbing fits while Dimitri engulfed me into a hug.

"Strigoi?" I nodded.

"Shh, it's alright. We'll fix it." That just made me cry even more while he rubbed my arms and back and murmured comforting Russian words in my hair.

"Hey, Rose, I was wondering, since the baby-" I couldn't see Christian but I could feel Dimitri shake his head at him. I heard retreating footsteps and then complete silence.

"Rose?" Lissa yanked me from Dimitri's warm hold and looked me in the eyes, shaking me.

"Tell me this instant."

"Liss-"

"Rose!"

"It was my dad! He's a Strigoi and he wants to turn me! He said he wasn't the only one after me and that there were others but he said it wouldn't matter after he awakens me! Is that good enough for you?"

xXx

I ran and ran until I was out of breath. I knew I shouldn't be out right after I was just warned about being wanted by people/Strigoi other than my dearest father, but I could feel the darkness bubbling to the surface and running normally helped burn off the anger. Placing Lissa and Mia in the same room as me was too dangerous because of their pregnancies, and what would I have I done had I hurt one of their kids? The guys would probably get them to safety, but there wasn't any chance I was going to risk it. Also, there was Dimitri's family I'd have to consider, not to forget all of my great friends and then the love of my life. My sides were killing me, and I instantly remembered a time when I had first began running when Dimitri was my mentor.

"_You've done very well today, but when you take a break from running, never throw yourself to the ground. Put your hands on top of your head and then slowly walk around, taking deep breaths. Breathe in through your nose and out your mouth. Get up."_

"_Why can't I lie down Dimitriiii?" I whined, clambering to my feet._

"_Because it isn't healthy for your heart."_

"_Dhampirs are strong and our bodies fight off shit."_

"_I know that, Rose, however, it's healthier to steer clear of lactic acid."_

"_What in the world is _'lactic acid'_?"_

"_Energy you receive from glucose."_

"_And walking around helps that?"_

"_Yes." I sighed and did as he told me too, even though all I wanted to do was lie down on the soft grass that tickled and scratched my skin. _

I was knocked out of my memories by me being knocked to the ground and hitting it with a thud, and then my world going black.

**(Lissa POV)**

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have been so mean and I shouldn't have gotten so mad that she didn't tell me first! What's wrong with me? I was jealous over something that didn't even really concern me! Yeah, I'm her best friend, but don't you think that I should've given her some room? How rude of me! And now she's missing and we can't find her!" I was stomping around and pacing rapidly and I was beginning to tug at my hair when Christian stopped me.

"Liss, it's alright. You didn't know and I'm sure she will be fine after she gets back."

"What if she doesn't come back, Christian? How am I supposed to stay _sane_ if it is my fault that Rose disappears, huh?"

"We will find her Lissa; we need you to cooperate. Is that understood?" Dimitri was standing in the middle of the room, rubbing his face, and then pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make things worse…" I whispered. I called out to Rose with my mind up I came up blank. Her walls didn't seem to be up but for some reason, I couldn't get through.

"Dimitri, I can't get through." I'm pretty sure he cursed because he then got disapproving looks from Yeva and Olena and then a smirk from Paul. I guess he decided to stop playing with his music and actually join the adults. The boy was fourteen, he might as well start learning things. Dimitri tried Rose's cell again, but it was no use since it was going straight to her voicemail. I sighed in frustration and decided to send out a search team. I dialed my assistant's number.

"Your majesty?"

"Hello, Julia. I need a search party for Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Your majesty, may I ask why?"

"She's been missing for two hours…"

"Your majesty, two hours isn't very long…"

"Her cellular device is not being responded to, I cannot reach her through the bond, and when I say something and tell you to do it, you do it. _I_ want a _search party_ for _Rose. Marie. Hathaway. Is _that_ understood_, Miss Voda?"

"Yes, your majesty." she squeaked.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you, your majesty." I hung up and saw that everyone was staring out the window. I rushed over to them.

"What is it?"

"I think we found her." I ran over to the other window where Paul sat, staring wide-eyed at the figure who was wired with a time bomb. As I looked closer, I realized it was Rose, just like Christian had said.

**(Dimitri POV- When he just saw Rose storm out of the room b/c of Lissa and then up to the point where Rose is outside with the bomb…)**

Roza was pulled from my grasped and into Vasilisa's.

"Rose?" Vasilisa shook Roza's shoulders.

"Tell me this instant."

"Liss-"

"Rose!"

"It was my dad! He's a Strigoi and he wants to turn me! He said he wasn't the only one after me and that there were others but he said it wouldn't matter after he awakens me! Is that good enough for you?" Rose, I could tell by the look on her face, she was collecting the darkness from Vasilisa. Rose tensed and then jerked free of her best friend's hold on her arms, storming to the coffee table where her phone rested.

"I'll be back later." she growled. She slammed the door on her way out and then six hours passed by, dragging on slowly. I began to worry, seeing as how it was already seven o' clock when she left a quarter before one. I tried calling, but she didn't answer. I called at least twenty times, but never once did she pick up.

"Try the bond." Lissa did and she said there was nothing but a black space. She tried repeatedly, but the answer was always the same.

"Dimitri, I can't get through."

"Damn it!" My mother and grandmother gave my disapproving looks whereas Paul smirked. I would knock some sense into that kid after we found Roza because I were him, I wouldn't dare be smiling and goofing off. Vasilisa began calling someone while I thought of how we could locate her. Mason, Eddie, and Mia were scouting the hotel and its perimeters. I wanted Mia to stay behind but she refused and actually began scouting without them.

"Uncle Dimka…?"

"What is it Paul?"

"Come here. Now." I rolled my eyes and went over to his spot. He was pushing the curtain aside and peeking out the window.

"Paul, I don't care about what's out-"

"Go to the other window and look outside. Do it, now! Someone's life depends on it, guaranteed."

I listened and made my way over to the window. Scooting the curtain to the right, I saw Roza strapped to a time bomb with a woman and man standing next to her. **(Keep in mind that they are on a human schedule, so it's bright out.) **I knew the woman but I had no idea who the man was. The woman wouldn't surprise me though… after all the hell she's put my loved ones and me through, I wouldn't have expected anything less.

**(Rose POV- SHE'S WAKING UP! AH!)**

I slowly opened my eyes, revealing three figures. One was a Strigoi, the other was a dhampir and then there was Tasha. She was supposed to at the Royal Court, not in this damned purple room.

"She's up." I patted myself for my stake, but it was nowhere to be found. The Strigoi pulled me up by my hair. I sucked in a breath as he pulled on the tender spot on my head from where I was hit. I wasn't ever really tender headed but whatever they whacked me with was some heavy duty shit. Tasha disappeared from the room and came back with a vest with bunch of wires and cords crossing here and there. _Rose Hathaway doesn't go down without a fight. Never, _I thought to myself. I kicked back into the Strigoi's kneecap and heard a crack. _Checkmate, bitch. _The Strigoi loosened his hold on my hair because from what I could tell, I caused him a semi amount of pain. I had shoved his knee all the way back to where his knee wasn't bent going forwards, but going backwards. I sprung from my position and searched frantically for a sharp weapon or an exit. I ran after the door but a ball of fire hit my foot, causing me to fall, and hit my head. Again.

xXx

I woke up, half coherent. My eyes wouldn't open but I could hear everything going on around me.

"I told you, you damned idiot, that the bomb isn't really timed. It starts at twenty-four hours, then goes to eighteen…"

"ROSE?" Was that Lissa's voice?

"Rose, I don't know what to do. You can't even hear me because of the walls being up… or blank rather, and I just want to go ahead and spit it out and say I am so sorry! I didn't mean to push you like that and I promise it will never ever happen again! I hope we find you and I love you! Hang in there- we'll do whatever it takes." Tasha and her dhampir buddy remained quiet so I just drifted off into a dark oblivion.

**(Dimitri POV- UH OH? ? ?)**

My phone rang and I didn't bother with checking the caller id.

"Let her go!" I barked at her.

"Come outside."

"Why should I?"  
>"Because this bomb isn't only a time bomb. It will activate at the simple pressing of a red button on this little remote," she wiggled a small black remote in her left hand."Do as I say or this hoe goes." She hung up on me before I could say any more.<p>

"I must go,"

"Be careful, Dimka. Don't you dare do anything rash." Mama told me. I just nodded and kissed her head.

Tasha, Rose, and the man were on the roof so I made my way to the door that lead to the roof. I shoved it open and saw Rose in the middle, but Tasha and the man were out of sight. I then saw Vika in the window, motioning behind me. I picked up their shoe crunching on the gravel roof and spun around, pinning them against the wall with my forearm.

"Dimka, you're-" Gasp. "Hurting-" Another gasp. " Me!" I glanced worriedly at Roza, trying to figure out how much time there was on the bomb.

"Thirteen hours, Dimka. Good luck." I hear someone else come up behind me so I shoved Tasha against the wall, extremely hard, enough to place her on the brink of unconsciousness and took the man and slammed him into the ground. His head snapped back and I heard a sickening crack. Now was not the time to think about death.

"Roza!" I kneeled over her, completely unaware of Tasha feeding off of the dhampir man until a strangled sound came from him.

Tasha was turning the time bomb had five hours left on it. Time shouldn't be passing so quickly. I was working the bomb off her chest- which was extremely difficult because Rose had lost blood, was barely conscious, and Tasha had found a way for it to stick to her clothing. I assumed it would be Tasha who'd fed off of her, but she was becoming a Strigoi and for all I knew, she may have Strigoi friends that wouldn't mind a little piece of Roza. Two minutes later the time on the bomb ticked down to one hour.

"You don't have much longer, Dimka! In less than five minutes that bomb will go off and she will die. The time is ticking and soon, you'll be laying flowers on her life- it's over tonight!" I suddenly remembered the Swiss Army Knife inside the pocket of my duster. I flipped it open and began sawing my way through the vest. It was halfway open when Tasha yelled, "One minute, Dimka!"

I cut through even faster and I managed to rip the rest of the bomb off. I launched it over to where Tasha was. She ran away from it and into the building. I grabbed Roza and began to run in the opposite direction of the bomb, trying to get as far as I could so we wouldn't get the brunt of the explosion. The strength of the bomb was unknown to me, but there was no way in hell I'd be taking any chances. I heard Tasha screeching with laughter, counting down until the bomb blew up.

"AND THREE, TWO, ONE…" and of course, it went _boom_.

**Blegh. None of these chapters are good! Once I have everything fixed I believe it **_**might**_** get better, however, I am very unsure. I apologize again for the late update… I was going to upload it last night or early this morning, but my Internet was being a fag. Last night, I tried getting on and then I saw it wouldn't load, so I was like, "SCREW YOU INTERNET! YOU LITTLE MOTHER EFFER!" and then there was this morning, it **_**still**_** wouldn't work, so I restarted it and clean it, you know… computer wise, not grabbing some Clorox and wiping it down, and tried getting on the Internet. When I saw it load onto my homepage, I did a victory dance. Spending hours trying to fix your Internet gets you hyped up because you're sitting there, staring at it, trying to find out what's wrong, and then you get mad and go all, "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF !&#&!^, WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Yeah. Last night I really wanted to upload the chapter, and I was ecstatic to be able to type, but when I saw the stupid Internet not working, I nearly flipped my lid. ANYWHO, I hope that chapter didn't make your eyes bleed. Oh, and the song, 24 by Jem, if you listened to it, did you find how I incorporated it? Heh, I'll do something with the song to add it in there. Thank you so much for reading and it would make my day if you reviewed and let meh know whatcha' think! Until next time… **

**GOODBYE! (: **

**-R. :D!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Goodness. It's been **_**another **_**two weeks! I apologize, to my lovely readers that do enjoy my story- I really do. I've had a freaking dramatic week because my friend was being a doofus, I had to take my EOC that I know I failed, and I have been just busy! Life sucks. Anyway, I would like to thank ****nekkaloveschocolate****, ****lovingbites****, ****Maria****, and ****Alexis**** for reviewing! You're reviews mean much to me(: And in case you guys didn't know, this story is RxR, even though I've probably never even mentioned it. Yeah… so please read and review! I am unsure of the next time I will be updating because I have finals all next week and even though I update on weekends (where I live) I don't know if I'll be up to it. I've been having a lot of writer's block lately and it's just getting harder and harder to think of ideas to write about! It's awful! However, school is ending soon, meaning that summer is nearing! I'll be able to update more often. Anywho, enough of my babbling, on with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO **

**RICHELLE MEAD!**

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT WRITTEN PERMISSION FOR THIS **

**STORYLINE/PLOT BELONGS TO THE ACCOUNT OWNER OF DIMKAISSHMEXY24 (R.)!**

Previously in Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only:

_I heard Tasha screeching with laughter, counting down until the bomb blew up._

_"AND THREE, TWO, ONE…" and of course, it went _boom_._

**Chapter Eight- Comin' In Hot by Hollywood Undead**

**(Lissa POV)**

"Where's Guardian Hathaway?" I asked, the guardian nowhere to be seen.

"I heard she's on lunch break." one of the Royal guards replied.

"She's at the hospital." Christian said, rubbing my back. My anger shifted into sadness as I nodded and dismissed most of the Royal guardians that were following my tail. Eddie, Mason, Emil, and Mikhail traveled silently in front, beside, and behind us as Christian and I made our way back to our room. It's been three months since the incident, and she still hasn't woken yet. No one will allow me to heal her because I'm pregnant, and I don't want to harm the baby either, but I need Rose back. Dimitri's worse than the rest of us. He always has this look of grief on his face when he's with us. He didn't bother hiding it because everyone is grieving and when one person lies, the rest can see right through it. Rose was here-physically, but then again she's not emotionally, mentally, or spiritually. The doctors say there is a very minor chance of her actually waking and even if so, she won't be able to for a long time.

Christian pulled me into a hug after the Guardians stationed themselves outside the door. I asked about Adrian, who was always in a drunken stupor.

"Anything new?" He shook his head, his fingers running softly over cheeks and lips.

"Where's he at?" Christian sighed, pulling away and raking a hand through his hair.

"The bar."

"_The_ bar? The one on Court?"

"Ah, no. Some bar called Jagerbomb. It's right outside of Court and Paul is with him this time." I smacked my forehead, preparing to send Janine or Dimitri out there to retrieve both men.

"Don't worry, alright? We can send Alberta." Alberta had switched from St. Vladimir's to the Royal Court because of our shortage of Guardians. Apparently I had been sending too many Guardians to other places and was told that I was going to run out if I didn't stop. I took Janine's advice and left it at that.

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." He disappeared into the bedroom and I heard him speaking to somebody on the other line. There was a knock on the door-

"Lissa?" Mason called. Emil, Mikhail, Eddie, and Mason all called me Lissa when we weren't in public. Honestly, "Lissa," was a name I'd much rather prefer and after a while, I got Dimitri to start calling me "Liss," or "Lissa," too.

"Yes?"

"Dimitri's here." "Then let him in." I heard the door open and close, footsteps lightly treading on the hardwood floor.

"Hey," I said, offering a friendly smile. "What brings you here?"

"Janine said that her heartbeat is stronger and that she had some movement. It was a simple twitch, but it is better than no movement at all." I hopped up and grabbed my blazer.

"Where are you going?" "To visit Rose! Christian?" He popped his head out of the doorway, still on the phone.

"Do you want to come visit Rose with us? We-"

"With Lissa. I will not be attending." Dimitri's face became unreadable and stoic. I sighed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your majesty. Lord Ozera shall accompany you along with Guardian Ashford, Castile, Novosi, and Tanner."

"Oh."

"Goodbye." Christian nodded towards him and then he left the room, leaving as quietly as he'd come. I sighed and walked out of the room, hand in hand with Christian.

**(Dimitri POV)**

I woke up today and it was worse with the lack of sleep. Nightmares haunted me all during my sleep about Rose, screaming at how I did not save her from the explosion. It was my entire fault, but I could do nothing about it. Tasha was still on the loose, having never been caught, and if I was allowed to go after her, I would. Rose at the moment, I could care less about my "_duties_," now, was and still is my top priority. My love, my other half, my soul mate, was in a coma because of me. I made a pledge though- to Lissa and the rest of Rose's friends. I pledged to not do anything rash- for example, go on a hunting trip to blow Tasha's head off of her body and then send her straight to the fiery pits of hell. For the sake of Roza, I would remain in my solitary shell until she wakes. She is the only person I will ever be able to share my thoughts with because she understands like no one else. That's the beauty of Rose. My Roza is amazingly stunning, though I lover her inner self more. She's selfless, smart, and most of the time- logical.

My phone vibrated loudly in the quiet hallway that lead to my room. As soon as I answered, music blasted from the speaker until I was able to make out a slurred voice.

"Hey, jackass! How are you today?" Adrian yelled.

"Adrian, you need to shut the phone now because you don't want to say things you'll regret later. Alberta will be there shortly to retrieve you and my nephew."

I was extremely disappointed that Paul was at a bar- a bar for people that are twenty-one or older.

"Put Paul on the phone, Adrian."

"Why?"

"Adrian, damn it, just do it!"

"Paulliallialleeeee? Where is you thou may be? Baby come back!" I rubbed my face as he screamed at the top of his lungs just to find my nephew.

"Allo? Paul Belikova speaking."

"Paul, why the hell are you partying with Ivashkov?""I'm not!" I rolled my eyes while unlocking the door to my apartment. Ever since this thing with Rose happened, I've been short tempered. I've noticed how the most simple things would make me blow up like a bomb. One thing at a time slowly burns down the rope and then it all eventually diffuses, proceeding into blowing up.

"Dimka, what'sa Jagerbomb?"

"An alcoholic drink, why?"

"Because a song is playing and it's got the word Jagerbomb in it. Plus, someone offered me a drink- yeah baby! Call me!" I shrugged off my duster and tossed it onto the couch, heading to the coffee pot.

"Paul?"

"Yep?"

"What are you doing?" After a few moments of singing something, I heard heavy sounds screeching from the phone.

"_I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,I wanna girl on my lap and a Jägerbomb;I'm comin' in hot, you heard meAnd I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves meI drink a fifth of vodka till it's goneAnd if it feels so good then it can't be wrongI'm comin' in hot, you heard meAnd we be taking shots and if not you nerdy_."

Goodness this was inappropriate.

"Paul Sergey Belikova!""Peace out bruh!" He hung up. My _fourteen-year-old _nephew was _drunk _because of _Ivashkov_. Ivashkov's in for a real treat when he gets back. Anger surged through my veins and I quickly changed into my workout clothes.

* * *

><p>I laid sat down on the bench trying to process what was going on with Paul. He never acts like this. Then there was the situation with Lissa this morning where I didn't want to visit Rose. None of them have any idea as to why I won't visit the love of my life, the pearl to my oyster, the roots to my tree, who's in the hospital, because of <em>me<em>, in a coma.

**Freaking short chapter! Sorry! I really am! But I am extremely tired and I barely managed to type this out. Thank goodness for Auto Correct. On iPhones, auto correct sucks. On Word? It rocks your world. (: It was bad though… I almost fell asleep writing this chapter. Anyway, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading,**

**-R. :D! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey! I'm back with another chapter! Normally, you know I would update once a week or once every two weeks, but guess what! My sister isn't home and isn't going to be for a few hours so that means I have time to write another chapter! (: I'd like to thank ****littlebadgirl2904****, ****anon(Shawna)****, ****lovingbites****, and ****Dorothy**** for reviewing! Your reviews make me so happy! I just noticed… each sentence ends with an exclamation mark… well, except for this one. But that just shows you how happy I am! I am ecstatic! I look like a fool with the grin I am wearing on my face. ANYWHOOOOO- I'd like to apologize for some of the sentences in my last chapter… they were mushed together and I understand it made it harder to read. Crap happens. Oh well! On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY WORK WITHOUT WRITTEN PERMISSION FOR THIS STORYLINE/PLOT BELONGS TO THE ACCOUNT OWNER OF DIMKAISSHMEXY24 (R.)!**

Previously in Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only:

_I sat down on the bench trying to process what was going on with Paul. He never acts like this. Then there was the situation with Lissa this morning where I didn't want to visit Rose. None of them have any idea as to why I won't visit the love of my life, the pearl to my oyster, the roots to my tree, who's in the hospital, because of _me_, in a coma._

**Chapter Nine- Far Away by Nickelback OR Always by Bon Jovi… I like both. I think both songs kind of represent their love. (:**

**(Adrian POV)**

My head was pounding. I sat up, taking a minute to register where I was, and found that I was staring at picture of a dragon that hung on the wall. I climbed out of the bed and dragged my feet over to the door that would lead me out of the room. I heard arguing on the other side.

"How foolish could you have been? Paul, you're _fourteen_!" barked a loud voice.

I couldn't exactly tell who it was because my mind was still fuzzy. Pushing the door open, I noticed Lissa sitting on an armchair in the far corner, Christian tensed next to her, and Viktoria staring at all of the commotion with large eyes. Paul looked at me, his eyes widening like Viktoria's. He made a small motion with his hand pointing to the door. _Why would I need to_ _move?_ Paul scooted farther back into his seat while Dimitri continued to loom over him.

"Fourteen is never an appropriate age to start drinking! Paul, you are a Belikov and I know, _I know damn well_, that your mother raised you a whole lot better than this. If anyone, _especially_ Ivashkov, asks you if you want to go to a bar, you don't say 'yeah,' and jump into a car with them."

Paul continued to point to the door, jabbing at air. Dimitri spun around, his eyes narrowing when he noticed me standing there. I saw how his hands were clenched, the color a mix of white and pink as the pressure grew.

"You. You convinced Paul to go out and drink?" I gulped and nodded. Wait, did I? Shit, he was pissed. Pissed to no end. I glanced around nervously, seeing how Christian and Lissa had disapproving looks on their faces and how Viktoria's twisted in pity.

"Do you realize that, royal or not, Moroi or not, I am going to hurt you?" I looked to Lissa, but all she did was shake her head. She was the queen! She was going to let Belikov beat the shit out of me? I'm Royal Moroi, to whereas Dimitri is a trained Royal Guardian. He was supposed to _protect _us, not hurt us! I had muscle, but that was nowhere near enough to help me win against a little one on one with Belikov. I was screwed. Even more screwed when he was walking over to me. Dimitri pulled back his fist and swung. And damn, he put a lot of force behind it.

**(Lissa POV)**

I watched as Adrian crumpled to the floor, knocked out. Paul hopped from his seat and ran over to Adrian.

"Uncle Dimka!" his manly voice cried.

"What?" Dimitri seethed. I only found Dimitri scary whenever he fought because he held so much grace and power into his techniques, but right now, I would have peed my pants had I not just used the bathroom. I could tell that he had a lot of bottled up anger and other harsh feelings that were rushing to the surface.

"You had no right to punch him! It was my choice to go! Hell, I asked him to go!"

"You did _what_?"

"Yeah, I asked him to go. I wanted to get my mind off of all things going on here."

"That doesn't mean you go to a bar and get drunk!"

"They say alcohol gets your mind off things."

"Yes, it does- until you wake up to all of your problems crashing down on you."

"But this problem is one that won't go away until a _certain someone_ wakes up!" We all knew who that _certain someone _was.

Dimitri's eyes hardened even more- if that was even possible. My eyes watered at the thought of Rose who was in her deep slumber. Christian rubbed my back soothingly as his face dropped into a frown. I knew he and Rose didn't get along very well, but I knew they still cared for each other.

"This has nothing to do with Rose." Dimitri replied, his eyes moving to the floor.

"It has plenty to deal with Rose. Ever since she went into a coma, you've mourned, blocking everyone out. We get that you needed space, but it's been _three _months! You haven't been the same old you, Dimka, and everyone misses you. Do you know how much you have hurt the rest of your family with the constant ignoring and pushing away? We all loved her but we have accepted the idea that she might not be up for a very long time, and we have adjusted to it."

Poor Dimitri was shaking at this point. I could never imagine the pain he goes through every day, suffering. I wouldn't even be able to get out of bed if Christian was in a coma.

"You know nothing." he croaked out, walking briskly out of the room. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I thought more about Christian being the same position as Rose.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Christian knelt down in front of me and pushed the hair out of my eyes with one hand while holding my right with his other. His thumb ran over the back of my hand and it calmed me down immensely.

"Rose. If you were her, I don't know how I'd do it. Dimitri doesn't deserve that kind of treatment because what he's going through is harsh. He loves Rose with all his heart and he has every right to act that way!" I sobbed.

"I know, I know. All we can do is hope that Rose will wake up." I nodded sadly and let Christian carry me to the bed. I was extremely tired after today's activities and even more so after what had just happened.

"I'm going to get someone to help me take Adrian down to the infirmary and then I'll come back, alright?" I nodded again.

"Sleep tight." He kissed my forehead, my lips, and the ring on my left finger. We hadn't gotten married yet because Rose was in a coma. I wouldn't get married without my best friend there by my side. If she doesn't wake up two months after I give birth, then the wedding plans will continue. Christian then exited the room, leaving me to think more about Rose, my best friend and sister.

**(Dimitri POV- right after he left the room!)**

"Belikov. You alright?" Mason looked slightly worried.

"Yes." I was in no mood for talking.

"Lissa told us to stay out here… I just wanted to make sure everyone was safe." I nodded mechanically. After he was done speaking, I made my way to the room Rose and I had shared- the room we still share, and locked myself inside. I laid down on the bed and did something I hadn't done since I was two. I cried. I hadn't even cried when I heard that Roza had gone into a coma. I missed her so much. I missed her soft touch that brought me so much happiness. I missed her glowing smile. I missed her sarcasm. I missed her calling me "Comrade." I missed my beautiful Roza. I couldn't visit her though. People have asked me before as to why I don't visit her and I don't have the guts to tell them. I know Roza would never want me to give up- I've always been a fighter, but without her, I give up. The guilt is eating me alive. I should have never left Rose that day for Tasha. I was compelled, yes, but I should have never trusted her. I confided in Tasha when I really should not have. Because of that, Rose is in the hospital. Even though I accepted Tasha's offer, I could have stopped the explosion had I been faster. A knock sounded at my door and I opened it to see Yeva.

"My grandson, you have been crying." I stepped aside and allowed her to come in.

"You do not understand that Roza's coma is not your fault." she said, making herself comfortable on the leather couch.

"There is nothing _to_ understand. It's my fault and it's as simple as that, Babushka."

"Dimka, you cannot blame yourself for Roza's coma. Blaming yourself gets you nowhere and you know it, my boy. She is one seed out of the many others inside the package, and they all grow to turn out differently." I stared at my wise grandmother, not sure how to take her words. They could mean a lot of different things.

"Go, boy, and plant your words carefully. The sun will be out to shine soon." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she stood and made her way to the door.

I wiped now dried tears from my face and slipped my duster on. I smiled when I thought of Roza making fun of it.

_#$(*_))(#_)($)*$*!$(

When I arrived at the hospital located inside of the Royal Court, I saw Adrian walking out with an ice bag pressed to his face.

"Shit, Dimitri, I'm sorry- please don't hit me!" he cried, ducking behind one of the green bushes that sat outside of the building.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hit you." Adrian then stood, wiping dirt off of his legs.

"Oh. Good." I sighed and began to walk past him. "Wait! What are you doing here?" he asked, taking the ice bag off of his face. His eye was nearly swollen shut, his nose had bandages on it, and his lower lip was busted.

"That is none of your business." I told him, putting my guardian mask back up. I was still angered by the fact that he didn't have enough commonsense to stop a fourteen-year-old from going to a bar.

"Fine. See you around, Dimitri." I nodded and entered the hospital, a wave of that strong sterile and clean smell hitting me. I went up to the receptionist who was playing a crossword puzzle.

"Excuse me." She looked up and smiled, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I am here to visit a Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Sign in right here," She pointed to a fill in chart. "And write your name on this name tag here." she said, then pointing to a visitor's pass. I did so and wrote my name down as Guardian Belikov.

"She's in room two-thirteen." I thanked her and went to the right where rooms after two-hundred would start. As I got closer and closer to room two-thirteen, I thought of all the possibilities that could happen- and they weren't the greatest. _What if she woke up and didn't remember me? What if she woke up and hated me because she was stuck in a coma because I had failed to bring her out of the mess conscious? What if she died while I was in there? What if- damn Dimitri! Just shut up and get your ass inside that room! _

I listened to my thoughts and stepped inside the room. My eyes darted to Roza as I saw her on the bed, her hair splayed out in different directions across the pillow. In a few short steps I was sitting on the chair right next to the bed. The monitor displayed her heartbeat. IVs and other tubes were connected to her. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly between my own, wishing she were awake.

Like the people in the books and movies, I started off with saying, "Roza, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I want to say something," however, as soon as I said her name, her steady heart rate increased. "Roza, milaya moya, can you hear me?" Her hand twitched in mine and I smiled brightly.

"Can you try to open your eyes, Roza? Or move your hand a little more?" Her eyes squeezed the slightest bit but I was able to catch it and her hand lightly squeezed mine. It was barely a squeeze, but it was good enough for me.

"Roza, I love you. Now that I know that you can hear me, I need to tell you something. I haven't visited you- I don't know if you knew or not, but if you didn't, now you know. Roza, the reason was because I had failed you. I failed to fight against Tasha when I told you I didn't love you anymore.

"I had failed to protect you from her again when that bomb blew up, sending us flying. I know I am not perfect, but that doesn't give me any excuse to not try harder. I love you with all my heart Roza, and from here on out, I will try my hardest- I _will_ surpass the extremities to protect you. I did try my hardest before, but it wasn't enough. Now I have another _chance_ to start over and there's no way in hell I am going to let that slip from my grasp. I love you too much to let that happen."

Her mouth lifted- _Roza's mouth lifted _into a smile! I shot up from my seat and smiled a grin so large that I was sure my face would split into two. Then the monitor beeped. My smile immediately dropped. It wasn't a short beep either. The horrifying beep sounded in my ears, dragging out the pain in my chest. Her hand was limp in mine and her skin was losing its natural color. My heart drummed thunderously inside my chest while my blood swished through my head. Roza can't be gone. She can't.

"Roza! No. No- no! Roza- Wake up! You can't be gone. Please wake up. You can't be gone!" I crumpled into the side of the bed, crying into my Roza's beautiful hair. Her lifeless body sat there, defeated. I was defeated. Roza was gone and could never come back. The sobs made my body shake while the tears made my world blurry.

"_Roza. Don't go._" I cried endlessly. I felt like my life had nothing to live for. I felt like my heart was ripped in half. I felt like I needed to pay for Roza's death- that is until I heard music to my ears.

**:o? What's going on? Let me know what you guys think! I know this chapter was short too, but it **_**was**_** longer than the previous chapter. Anyway, please review and give your thoughts as to how this will turn out! Thanks a lot for reviewing- your reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time, bahahahahahahah. Aha. AHAHAHAHAHAHA. Bah. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-eh,eh heh heh eh. Cough cough. :D Sorry, I got bored. **

**-R. :D!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys… Um. It's been a while… twenty-nine days, to be exact… since I've update and I really want to apologize. If you're reading my other story, you know that I have updated that one more than I have this one, and well, the truth is, I don't really have an excuse. Yes, I've had some major writer's block but the thing is, I don't like having to use it as an excuse. Knowing myself, if I don't write another chapter, I won't be able to for a very long time because I'm all out of ideas. I am going to try to make this chapter have some kind of excitement… but I don't know… This story just sucks. It's awful. I was starting it off to be all human, but now it's got Dhampirs and Moroi… it is just awful. I like "I'm Now Content in My Little World" better because it isn't as bad- like with the writing, the plot, and where it's leading- well, maybe you hate it, but that's just my opinion on the story. Anyway, I am sorry and hope that you guys will be able to forgive my absence. **

**That felt really gloomy… ANYWAY! :] I'd like to give a huge thanks to: **

littlebadgirl2904, ncisfangirl, lovingbites, Maria, Airangel1992, Shawna, readingaddict-loverA, VampireAcademyForever95, and Nellyrose1994.

Maria- I totally understand. I thought the same thing the whole entire time. (:

Nellyrose1994- Like Maria's review, I totally agree with you. The story feels like is starting to pick up and well… not be so suckish. I am unsure of this chapter though…. I don't know what's gonna happen. :/

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD! ALSO, I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS. **

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY WORK WITHOUT WRITTEN PERMISSION FOR THIS STORYLINE/PLOT BELONGS TO THE ACCOUNT OWNER OF DIMKAISSHMEXY24 (R.)!**

Previously in Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only:

_"_Roza. Don't go._" I cried endlessly. I felt like my life had nothing to live for. I felt like my heart was ripped in half. I felt like I needed to pay for Roza's death- that is until I heard music to my ears._

**Chapter Ten- Wake Up My Love by George Harrison *If you look up the lyrics… it's kinda funny because it kinda relates to the story…***

**(Rose POV… :o)**

People say, "I can see the light!" in all of those cliché movies where they're dying and can't do anything but die. For a while, I thought it was true- you could see some sort of light, leading you away from people you love and into another world. What a bunch of phony ass shit.

I was engulfed in darkness, not being able to move or open my eyes. I could hear everyone around me, and I even heard the doctors talking about pulling the plug on my life. Rose Hathaway doesn't let go that easily. I heard I had a visitor and I was expecting Lissa or Christian or Eddie or Mia or Mason. The person who's footsteps I knew too well momentarily shocked me, but all I wanted to do is jump into his strong arms. He was actually here… visiting me. He took hold of my hand, and I could feel the heat.

"Roza," My heart thundered loudly in my chest and I wanted to jump with joy, but I couldn't.

"Roza, milaya moya, can you hear me?" Yes, yes, yes I could hear him but I couldn't move! Gah! So, I tried to. I tried wiggling, moving my head, smiling. I'm pretty sure I made my hand move because I heard him gasp. He asked me another question.

"Can you try to open your eyes, Roza? Or move your hand a little more?" _Open your eyes! He wants you to open your eyes! _I couldn't do that so I squeezed my eyes slightly, hoping he be able to notice along with the hand squeeze I gave him.

"Roza, I love you. Now that I know that you can hear me, I need to tell you something. I haven't visited you- I don't know if you knew or not, but if you didn't, now you know. Roza, the reason was because I had failed you. I failed to fight against Tasha when I told you I didn't love you anymore.

"I had failed to protect you from her again when that bomb blew up, sending us flying. I know I am not perfect, but that doesn't give me any excuse to not try harder. I love you with all my heart Roza, and from here on out, I will try my hardest- I _will_ surpass the extremities to protect you. I did try my hardest before, but it wasn't enough. Now I have another _chance_ to start over and there's no way in hell I am going to let that slip from my grasp. I love you too much to let that happen."

Goodness, hearing him say that made me the happiest person alive! I smiled, hoping he knew that I forgave him. But I started to drift. Faces and figures swam around, while I stood in the middle. Then it changed. I was falling. I was falling into a never-ending dark pit, with the figures and faces following me. I splashed into water that had appeared with other dead, moaning, groaning, and zombie-like bodies. Lissa's family surrounded me, along with the deceased queen, and victims like the Badica family, latching onto me and never letting go. I thrashed and screamed as they weighed me down, pulling me farther and farther down until- I gasped, waking up all sweaty, like I had a nightmare. It was bright inside the room but I could care less. There was one person and one person only who I wanted to see, who was crying their heart out next to me.

**That was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I will most likely update my other story before I update this one… just to let you know… and I'm sorry for the short and sloppy chapter. I wanted to write it in Rose's point of view. And well, I have never experienced anything that deals with coma, so sorry if I get stuff wrong. Anyway, once again, I'm sorry, and I'll try to have the next chapter up when I can. Also, again, thanks a billion for all the reviews.(: they mean a lot. (: Until next time… **

**~R. :D!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I feel like it has been twenty million years since I last updated. Now, this story is kind of going to turn into a drabble fic, because I won't be having much time to write. I know drabbles are supposed to be 100 words or less, or five hundred or less, but I think I will be in the one thousand range from now on. Or maybe a little less. **

**Thank you to-**

_Shawna, littlebadgirl2904 _**(check out her new story Unknown Soldier!)**, _Do'B, Asking Alexandra, Alexis, xxDimitriRozaxx, _**the two **_guests, and TheBookShelf_ **(her… or his, I don't know… story Life Swap is hilarious!) **

**Shawna- **do you have an account? It'd be easier to keep track of who updates and everything. (: Thanks for the review!

**Nicole (yes, you, lbg2904)- **Thank yers! I love your stories too! :D

**Do'B- **I loved your descriptive review! Lissa didn't tell Dimitri or Rose because she didn't know of any solution to fix the problem. I was a little harsh with the four-year thing, but what's done is done… sorry. :[ Yes, there's plenty to be explained, and over time you'll find out what the answer is to each thing. Dimitri and Rose will eventually get married and have a child… or two… or three. We'll see. Thanks for the review and vote and here's your update!

**xxDimitriRozaxx- **lol, thanks! I'm glad you LOOOOVVVVEEEE my story! :D Thanks!

**TheBookShelf- **you like it? … I don't. I like my other one because I feel as if it didn't start off so badly written… if that makes sense. Thanks anyway, and I'm glad you enjoy it. Once Rose gets pregnant, I feel as if the story will pick up from there. Thanks! :D

**Now, on with the story, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD! ALSO, I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS. **

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY WORK WITHOUT WRITTEN PERMISSION FOR THIS STORYLINE/PLOT BELONGS TO THE ACCOUNT OWNER OF DIMKAISSHMEXY24 (R.)!**

Previously in Rosemarie Hathaway, The One and Only:

_**(This is Rose's perspective- and there's a good chunk of the story because it's been, like, a year since you last read this. ^o^)**__"Roza, I love you. Now that I know that you can hear me, I need to tell you something. I haven't visited you- I don't know if you knew or not, but if you didn't, now you know. Roza, the reason was because I had failed you. I failed to fight against Tasha when I told you I didn't love you anymore._

_"I had failed to protect you from her again when that bomb blew up, sending us flying. I know I am not perfect, but that doesn't give me any excuse to not try harder. I love you with all my heart Roza, and from here on out, I will try my hardest- I will surpass the extremities to protect you. I did try my hardest before, but it wasn't enough. Now I have another chance to start over and there's no way in hell I am going to let that slip from my grasp. I love you too much to let that happen."_

_Goodness, hearing him say that made me the happiest person alive! I smiled, hoping he knew that I forgave him. But I started to drift. Faces and figures swam around, while I stood in the middle. Then it changed. I was falling. I was falling into a never-ending dark pit, with the figures and faces following me. I splashed into water that had appeared with other dead, moaning, groaning, and zombie-like bodies. Lissa's family surrounded me, along with the deceased queen, and victims like the Badica family, latching onto me and never letting go. I thrashed and screamed as they weighed me down, pulling me farther and farther down until- I gasped, waking up all sweaty, like I had a nightmare. It was bright inside the room but I could care less. There was one person and one person only who I wanted to see, who was crying their heart out next to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven- Endless Love by Lionel Ritchie, duet with Diana Ross. (It's a sweet song! :D)<strong>

**(Rose POV) **

"Dimitri?" I croaked. My throat felt like sand paper!

"Roza? Oh my g- I thought- you were- I- you're here!" This was the first time I had ever seen him cry, and was it bad to say he kind of looked cute with his Rudolph nose? Other than that, he was a bit of a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, not to mention the heavy bags under his eyes.

"When have I not been?" I joked. A bright smile came across his lips as he rushed out his next words.

"Normally, I'd lecture you about joking because you had another near-death experience, but right now, I'm way to happy to care. You're awake! You're finally awake!" He ran out into the hallway after squeezing my arm and kissing my forehead. Someone walking by had a radio, I take it was a security guard, because someone's voice sounded through.

"_The patient in room two-thirteen in the east wing has come out of her state of coma. Can we have Dr. Olendzki and Nurse Tanner report to room two-thirteen? Dr. Olendzki and Nurse Tanner to room two-thirteen please- east wing_." A guardian's head popped in, and I recognized him as Yuri.

"Yuri?" I asked in disbelief. I hadn't seen him in what felt like ages.

"Rose. I heard about the accident… I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Yeah, me too… do you know how long I've been out?"

"I think it's been about three months."

"Wha- gross! I need a shower." Yuri chuckled and shook his head.

"Not much has changed about you, Hathaway. Anyway, I have to go, but I hope you get out soon." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who hopes for somebody to get out soon unless they're in a jail cell?

"Everyone knows how much you hate hospitals, and besides, you've been in here for three months. I think that's a good enough reason to go ahead and discharge you." I shook my head and laughed, my throat burning from all of the talking.

"Thanks. I guess I might see you around."

"Probably. Since I'm not at St. Vlad's anymore…" I nodded.

"Anyway, bye. Good luck."

"Thanks." He walked out the door and two seconds later, Dr. Olendzki, Sonya, and Dimitri walked in.

"Hello Rose. It's good to finally see you awake."

"Thank you. When do you think I can get outta here, doc?" She laughed, writing something down on her clip board, and then doing that again once she checked my heart monitor.

"We'll have to do a few quick tests, but you can get out of here by the end of the day."

"What? I need to get out of here, like, now! I need to shave… and tweeze my eyebrows… and brush my teeth… and shower!" I whined, feeling disgusted with myself.

"Rose, I'll try to do them as quick as I possibly can, but it'll take some time. If you want, you can prevent any visitors from visiting."

"I can?"

"Yes."

"Dimitri," I pointed to the door. "Out."

"What?" His eyes widened as he looked between me and the door.

"Yes. As much as I love you, no one is coming near me until I get home and clean myself up. You can meet me at my house later on."

"This is ludicrous!" He threw his hands up in the air, his voice slightly on the hysterical side. He muttered a few things to himself as he finally nodded. "Lissa made a place for you to stay while you recover before moving back into your house. She actually cut out the wall separating my room and the room to the left of it, well, my right, but if you're standing outside in the hallway you'll see that it's on the left side- anyway, we now have one place with two of everything."

"What about your clothes?" he asked.

"Could you do that?"

"But you said you didn't-"

"You can give it to the receptionist and get one of the nurses to bring it to me."

"Fine." he grumbled.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered to me before kissing me on the head and leaving the room.

"Alright. Now that he's gone, let's get these tests done and over with." Sonya **(Tanner… not Belikov in case anyone got confused.)** and Dr. Olendzki nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Many hours later- **They're not running on the human schedule anymore**)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dimitri had brought me some sweats and a tank top with my undergarments tucked inside. I changed out of the hospital gown and into my other clothes faster than lightning could strike and followed Sonya down the hall and to where I could finally discharge myself.<p>

"Jeez, Rose. Slow down."

"I need to get out of here." I told her with wide eyes. She chuckled and I signed wherever I needed to and practically threw myself out the doors, killing for some fresh air and a taste of freedom. I ran to the palace where Dimitri and I now resided, on the same floor as Lissa, excitement building up inside me. I hadn't seen anyone in forever with my own eyes, and I was ecstatic.

I ran up the staircase, not bothering with the elevator, feeling full of energy.

I heard voices from around the corner and turned to see Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Viktoria, and… Alberta?

"Go away! I need to get ready." I bounced into Dimitri's and my place, grabbing all things that were needed.

I brushed my teeth until they were sparkling white and took a long, hot, shower, lathering my hair with my yummy smelling shampoo and conditioner, along with washing my body with my vanilla body wash. I shaved everywhere, and when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere. _I got out of the shower and dried myself off, throwing on a pair of black Soffee mesh shorts and a white tank top. After tweezing my eyebrows and applying lotion everywhere, I felt pretty and most of all, _clean._

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dimitri leaning against the wall, Lissa laid out on my bed, Adrian spread out on the couch, lazily flipping through channels, Christian drinking soda at the kitchen counter, Eddie, Mia, and Jill conversing cross-legged on the floor, and Viktoria and Alberta were doing the same, except closer to the other bathroom's door.

"Helllooooo!" I said, my throat still parched. Dimitri must've noticed because he went into the kitchen and handed me a bottle of water. I gratefully accepted it, downing the thing in a few thirsty gulps before shooting it into the trash bin.

"ROSE!" Lissa ran at me, hugging me until I couldn't breathe.

"I missed you- too," I choked out.

"Sorry." She squealed and did what I assumed was a "happy dance."

"Because that's queen-like."

"I could lock you in the dungeon for that comment."

"This place has a dungeon?"

"No, but I'll make one." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Adrian was next, wearing a full-on smile, and picked me up in a hug.

"Hey, Little Dhampir. It's nice to see you up and around." I hugged Eddie next, followed by Mia, then Viktoria, then Jill, then Alberta, and lastly, Christian.

"Hello, Rosie. I see we meet again." he said, wearing his trademark smirk.

"It seems so, Sparkles," when we hugged, which was a weird feeling, I whispered in his ear. "Better watch out Sparky, _I'm back_." I saw him shiver and pale as he stepped away.

"Alright. Everybody out, please. We can catch up tomorrow, but I'm tired and I want sleep." Even though I was still wide awake, everyone fell for it and left, finally leaving Dimitri and I alone.

"I missed you, Comrade." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I missed you too, my beautiful Roza." He rested his chin on my head as I listened to his strong and steady heartbeat.

I pulled away but only to bring his face to mine, kissing him with all I had. Things got heavier as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He brought me against the wall, deepening our kiss and making our chests be flush against each other. He broke the kiss, his eyes swirling from desire and lust, the dark brown turning near-black.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him. I _needed _him.

"Make love to me, Dimitri." I whispered as I traced his perfect lips. He carried me to his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. A little longer than I had actually expected, but that's cool, right? The longer the better? :D I wasn't expecting myself to write this… I wasn't expecting myself to make Dimitri take her virginity… :o I was expecting something totally different. And I am making this story after Spirit Bound… I think. I'll decide by the next chapter after I figure some things out.<strong>

**Thanks for adding me to your favorites and alerts and thanks for reviewing! Until next time, my lovelies! (Which should be sometime next week.) **

**~R. :D! [^-^] I like to think of it as some sort of robot… :} Bye! 3 **


End file.
